Struck Cold: Story of the Ice Prince
by The Role Player Veev
Summary: As Finn fought off A Litch, the the offered his the full powers of ice and snow. But at a cost. What will happen to our beloved hero? (Wow I suck at sums, the story is WAY better than the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

Write's Note: This is my first Adventure Time fanfic and it's an Adventure time RP (Kind of). I decided to do this because I am very disappointed with the lack of Ice King (Or Prince) Finn! So I'm going to be the first. Anways, if you have an ideas to help develop the story just PM me~!

I am going to assume that you watched Jake The Dog (Episode)

* * *

"RRAAHHH!" He cried out as a burst of ice magic from his hands and shot towards the monster. Ice quickly formed and incased the monster's hand and body. Finn landed back on the ground and stared. The tears that formed started to fall as reality hit him.

He had lost his family.

His home was burned down by the Destiny Gang because he tried to take back the crown.

Now his only friend has turned into a monster. The only thing Finn has now is the crown. Finn lead forward and rested his head on the block of ice that contained his monster turned dog. In his grief, he wondered if putting on the crown was worth his family, his home, and his only friend. If only he sold Bartram and left that crown, things would turn out differently…

_The crown whispered to the human child. "Hello, my king… You're in great danger right now.. But i can save you.. I can save you with the powers of ice and snow.."_

Finn looked up from the ground. He looked around when he heard the crown said that he was in danger however he did not seeing anything besides a trapped Big D.

"Danger…?" He asked glaring up at the crown "What kind of danger thou speaks of?" He shook his head and adjusted the crown a little. He's not very sure why he kept wearing the crown, so far it only gave him trouble!

"_The bomb went off… it would have killed you in matter of seconds if my powers didn't protect you… I protected you because you will be my new master. The new king. The one who's worthy of the secrets of ice and snow… You will become the king of ice and rule over this new land…"_

"So what you speaks of that I should move to a safer place?" Finn muttered walking around the block of ice to stare at the pond of green toxic waste.

The crown was speaking the truth though, the toxic waste stripped that odd, old lady to bone and transformed his best friend into a monster while Finn stayed the same. He watched the steam raise from the pond as he waited for the crown to reply.

"_No, you don't need to. I'll protect you… Just accept my powers. Learn the secrets of snow and ice… And i'll save you from this. I'll give you power. And you'll become the new king…" The crown whispered._

Finn hesitated, was it worth opening his mind to a talking crown so he can learn how to use ice and snow really worth it? Finn puffed out his cheeks and gave this offer much thought.

He glanced at the block at ice, he can barely see the monster. There was a pain in his chest. 'At least my family is safe…' he thought sadly.

The crown didn't stop talking to him. _"Come on, if it wasn't for my powers you wouldn't have been able to save your family… They would have all died in the fire…"_ It said as it watched finn look down at what used to be his best friend.

Finn bit his lip. Again, it spoke truth. He sighed and looked up at the sky, there was no turning back if he accepted the crowns offer.

Just as he about to make up his mind, there was a mighty 'CCRRAACK!' And the monster broken free. Finn yelled in surprise and darted forward and turned to look at the enraged monster.

"_My powers can save you, finn the human…. Just listen to me… I'll save you with the powers of frost… You can use the powers to defeat the monster…"_ It whispered as the monster started to attack finn.

Finn jumped up into the air and floated up so he can just out of reach of the monster. He bit his lip again, thinking.

'_Why should I accept this offer if I already can use the power of ice and snow?'_ He thought, feeling the tingle of magic in his hands and he readied himself to freeze the monster again.

However, because Finn can do anything, the monster's burst into green flames. "Uh oh…" Finn muttered aloud, now he was rethinking the offer the crown made.

"_You see, finn, what you have right now is only the tip of the iceberg.. You did receive some of my powers, but to receive all of my powers, you must accept my offer to become my king…"_

Finn swiftly dodged a green fire ball. The heat alone made him grit his teeth. In response to the fire ball, Finn blasted the monster with the ice magic, trying to freeze him again. Finn was unable to bring himself to end the monster, that thing used to me his best friend!

"What's the difference with the powers I have and the powers you promise?" Asked Finn, still not really sure about the offer.

"_You will be stronger. You will be able to control the power fully and see things that others don't…"_ It said as the monster tossed another ball of green flame at the human.

'_All i costs is your sanity.'_ It thought to itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn opened his mouth to say something to the crown when the monster threw a fire ball and it hit its mark.

Finn howled in pain as the fire ball hit his right leg and started to fall. He crashed to the ground and the monster charged at him. In his pain and panicked mind, Finn blasted the monster with all the ice powers he has. The monster frozen in midair but Finn knew it'll break free once more.

Finn closed his eyes, winced as he placed a hand on the massive burn on his leg and thought to the crown. _'What do I need to do to gain these powers?'_

_"Just let me take control… I will teach you the secrets of ice and snow.. And you will reign as the immortal king of ice…."_

Finn lay on the ground and with another sigh, he opened his mind up to the crown. He hoped this will be quick because he can heard the ice in front of his cracking.

The crown took control of his soon-to-be-immortal body. Finn's hair grew a bit longer and it was now almost white. His skin started to turn into a bluish hue as he gave the crown full control.

_"Good, good. Now, just watch what you can do."_ The crown used its powers to create a huge piece of lightning- shaped ice spear. the crown made the weapon charge towards what used to be Jake….

Finn gasped and flinched a little, he felt so cold! But.. he kind of liked it, perhaps that's one of the side-effects of the crown.

"Jake!" He said in horror as he watched the spear crash into the monster's left side of its chest just as it broke free. The monster roared in pain then ripped the spear of from its chest.

_"Shh. Stay still, my king. The monster needs to be terminated…"_ The crown said as it formed two more spears and charged them towards the beast.

"But…" Finn started to say but stopped. He knew in the back of his mind, this monster was not his beloved Jake.

The monster howled in pain then crashed to the ground as one of the spear hit its hear. Still and unmoving.

"Jake…" Said Finn with a sad and hurt voice.

_"THAT MONSTER IS NO LONGER JAKE, MY KING. "_ the crown said with a serious tone. _"It had to be done. It had to be…"_

'_Yes, good.. Now there is nothing holding him back. It's all according to plan…_' The crown thought as it returned control to Finn.

Finn didn't say anything. He sat, staring at the both of the monster, while some snow drifted down from the sky.

_'What now?'_ He finally thought, slowly standing up and tested his burned leg. It hurt a lot and Finn can hardly put any weight on it.

_"Are you injured, my king?"_ The crown asked. _"Some ice would help numb the pain."_

_"You must begin your training to become the king of ice… With my powers you will rule over this new land as the immortal ice king."_

Finn listened to the crown's whispers as he gather with some snow and ice. He hissed as it touched the burn but the cold soon numbed the pain and brought a strange comfort.

Then Finn started to walk, _'There's nothing here that worth the stay…'_ He thought sadly

_"Shall we begin the training, my king?_" It asked as soon as Finn was able to stand up again. _"I must warn you, my powers have a bit of side effects. You'll probably going to see spirits and will be able to hear them.."_

Finn thought for minute then say "Yes, better now than later if I get attacked again." Finn was pretty confident that he can handle some harmless little spirits.

"What are I am going master first?" He asked pausing so he can grab some more snow to put on his burn.

_"Hmm… Let's try controlling some snow first…"_

"Hm…" Finn raised his hand, thought for a minute then he summoned his willpower and willed the snow to come to him.

Slowly and sluggishly, the snow around him inched towards him. "It's a start…" Finn muttered.

_"Good, good, keep going…"_ The crown said as Finn moved the snow around.

_'All is according to plan… It's a lot easier than taking control of Simon '_ The crown thought. '_I can control this guy with no problem!'_

Finn continued to mess with the snow until the wind picked up and large thing of paper in his face.

"Blah!" Finn quickly putted the paper away from his face then scanned the paper. The paper turned out to be a map.

"Hey there's a city in the west." Finn commented "I need some supplies… If I need live forever I still need to eat and drink…" Finn folded the map and started to walk west, smiling. The memory of the monster was starting to fade away…

The crown watched Finn as he walked._ 'Hm, a city, huh… I guess we can start small before we take over the world.'_ It thought.

Finn continued to walk until the sun started to set and his felts were sore. The burn throbbed painfully, the skin was cracking and through the crack tiny streams of blood oozed out. Finn glanced at his leg as he slowed down, he was worried that it might get infected.

Finn looked around and spotted a half destroyed house, he walked over to it and walked in.

"Hello…?" Called out Finn but when no one answered, he walked deeper into the house and slowly sat down in the safest place he can find in the house. Finn closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Some liquid dropped down from the ceiling and hit finn's face, making him wake up.

"Graaaaaaaaaarrgggggg…" A mutated monster closed in on the half- asleep human.

Finn looked up at the monster and got a face full of drool.

"EeeewwwaaAHHH!" Finn jumped up and darted out of the room just as the monster pounced. Finn quickly turned and blasted the mutated monster, freezing it in place.

"What was that thing?!" Finn asked, wiping his face from the drool with his hands yet kept an eye on the thing.

_"They must be mutations from the radiation…"_ The crown replied. _"Perfect. We can get some training… Slay the beast, my king. Form a sword or any sort of weapon and aim for the chest."_

Finn stared a little more at the monster person, he was able to see what the person was like before the change.

_'That thing used to be a person…"_ Finn thought then had a sudden feeling that he's forgetting someone. Finn crouched down and started to form a spear, there wasn't much ice or snow in the house so it took more time to make one.

He worried that the mutated person will break free but Finn was sure it's in-cased in a lot of ice.

_"Well, what are you waiting for, my king? SLAY THE BEAST, YOUR MAJESTY."_ The crown said with a slightly intimidating tone.

_'Good, good.. The training it going as planned so far..'_ It thought as Finn aimed the weapon at the mutant.

Finn paused and stood there with the spear in hand.

"There's nothing I can do to help that guy out?" Finn asked, hopeful that he won't kill this poor fellow. "Do I really have to kill this guy?"

_"That creature is mutated from the radiation. I cannot reverse that.. And it's not human anymore. If we let it live it'll try to attack you again…"_

Finn glared at nothing, he was a little frustrated that he can't help this person. Finn took a deep breath and threw the spear at the mutate person. It sunk into the ice black and was able to hit the mutate in the chest.

Finn was still and stared at the spear, he hated the idea of not helping people. 'Maybe I can use these powers to help the survivors…' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_"…what's wrong, my king?"_ The crown asked._ "Are you still worried about the mutants? They're not human anymore… You don't need to feel bad…"_

Finn walked over to another room, made sure that things was in the room and sat down, wincing in pain from his leg.

"No… Well… Kind of…" Finn muttered "I just don't like the idea of not helping anyone…" he summon some snow to put on his burn as he talked. He hissed a little as the snow touched his throbbing and bleeding leg.

_"Are you alright, my king?"_ It asked, showing slight concern.

"My leg hurts and the bleeding is getting worse…" Finn said through his teeth as he gently touched his leg. " I need to keep this clean or else it'll get infected. I already lost a limb and I don't want to lose another!" He glanced at his mechanical arm.

_"Ah.. Perhaps there is something i could do…"_ The crown used its magic to heal the would not completely, but enough so Finn could walk._ "That flame is magic… It would have been hard to cure it without another spell."_

"I see…" Said Finn as he lay down on the ground and mad himself comfy. "Right now, I just want to sleep. I am very tired and it has been a long day…" He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep once more.

_"rest well, my king…"_ the crown's voice faded away slowly. _"…we have work to do tomorrow."_

Finn tossed and turned as he sleep. He dreamed this family was next to a pond, his mom was at the water's edge and his dad made sure that mule didn't wonder. Suddenly something in the bushes next to Finn's mom shook and a large dark figure jumped out of the bush!

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Finn screamed, sitting up so fast and hard that his crown fell off his head and gave him a slight headache. "Mom?!" He looked around the frozen house. It took a minute before Finn remembered yesterdays' events. Finn took a few deep breathes and repeated "It's just a dream!" A few times before he picked up the crown, put it back on and walked out of the house. He was still very shaken from the dream when he left.

_"good morning, my king. Did you sleep well?"_ the crown asked as it didn't know anything. _"did you have a pleasant dream?"_

"No, I did not have a pleasant dream!" Snapped Finn as he walked. He had the map open as was trying to find a road that leads to the city. He folded up the map and stuff it in his back pack, which is amazingly still on his back, and crossed his arms. He tried hard not to think about his dream.

_"oh… I'm sorry, my king. Would you like to talk about it or would you rather prefer keeping it to yourself..?"_ it asked, trying to sound like it's being sensitive towards him. It'll be easier to take over if he's on the crown's side…

"I rather not talk about it…" Growled Finn. His thoughts started to mill over yesterdays' events. He sighed and a puff of mist formed as he exhaled. Finn started to think what would happen if he never took the crown. His eyes lowered to the ground and his head tilted down slightly. Grief started form in his mind.

_'no.. This isn't going as I planned..'_ it thought as the mist formed._ 'he needs to keep away from that thought…'_ it slowly began to erase the portions of yesterday's events as Finn stared at the ground.

After a minute, Finn paused and blinked then scratched his head. He relieved that he suddenly can't remembered what happened yesterday! Finn was pretty sure that something important happened yesterday. There was a large amount of grief in his mind too, he wasn't sure why though… He puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

"well, do you feel better? Would you like to go on to the next town?" the crown said with a slightly cheerful tone, hoping Finn won't remember what happened at all.._ 'i can't use him if he's too busy grieving about the past…'_ it thought.

"I'm kind of confused why I can't remember what happened yesterday and why I am out here alone…" Finn said as he started to walk again. Finn brought out the map again and studied it, pleased to see he was on the right path

"What happened yesterday?" He asked suddenly, looking up from the map.

_"Not… not too much. You set out to find another town and started your training to become the ice royalty, sir."_ The crown replied to the human boy.

_'He mustn't know…'_ it thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn continued to rack his brains, trying to remember, for the next ten minutes before he gave up and accepted what the crown said about the events that took place yesterday. The only thing he can clearly remember was fire, a baby crying and a icy chill that run through his body.

Finn glanced behind him to make sure that no one was following him and was surprised to see a long trail of ice on the ground.

"Did I make that?" Asked Finn to nobody and looked down at his bear feet. Sure enough, whenever he placed his foot on the ground ice formed around his feet. "I guess so…" He might be imagining it but his feet seems to be a light blueish color.

the crown silently watched as the human quietly walked. It was thinking about what to do now… it got the human practically under its control now. All it needs to do is slowly control this puppet..

Hunger struck Finn after a few more minutes, making the human stop._ 'I hope I have something in my backpack…'_ Finn thought, as he took off his backpack and started to dig around. He first pulled out his flute, Finn frowned as he looked at it. His father made this for him, he wonder what ever happened to him.

_"Are you alright. My prince? Is there something bothering you?"_ The crown watched as the human child went through his backpack.

Finn set down the flute and continued digging through his bag though he was quiet and thoughtful then said softly_ "I just want to know what happened to my family…"_ then he found a packed lunch his mother usually give him when he goes off somewhere.

He happily opened and ate the packed lunch. It tasted a bit off though however it tasted great, his mother always knew what he liked._ "Mom…'_ He thought then felt a bit sad.

_"Oh, don't be sad, your highness. I'll always keep your company…"_ The crown said, trying to sound considerate. _"I'm sure they're okay…"_

'Yeah, sure, just stop thinking about that stuff so i can control you.' The crown thought.

Finn swallowed _"Yeah, sure, a talking crown that grains magical powers makes a great company…"_ he muttered then took the final bite of his food. Finn got up, dusted himself then gasped. His hands were a noticeable light blue color.

_"Ah! Am I turning blue?!"_ He said aloud, getting worried.

_"oh, don't worry, my prince.."_ the crown spoke to him. _"it's not going to harm you.. It's just a little side effect."_

_'yeah, and then i take over you…'_ it thought to itself as the confused human examined his blue hands.

Finn wondered what else has changed. He turned around and peered into the ice that formed behind him then gasped in surprise and horror. Not only his face is turning blue but his nose and hair is getting longer, his eyes and hair is white as the snow falling from the sky. Finn took off the crown then hat, letting his very long hair fall down.

"What has this crown down to me?!" said Finn, unable to take his eyes off of his reflection. He reached up and touched his face, watching his reflection doing the same thing.

_"ohh, don't worry- my prince- it's just a little side effect. It won't harm you in any way…"_

_'yeah, it won't …'_ it thought to itself. The crown was now eating away Finn's older memory very, very slowly…

Finn only made a growling sound then stuffed both his hat and the crown in his backpack.

_"I have a feeling that crown is the reason I'm out here alone…"_ He muttered darkly. Finn started to walk towards the city, running a hand through his hair a few times, it was so soft and silky!

The crown began to panic a bit. _'no, no! The plan.. I guess this kid is a bit smarter than I thought, huh…'_ the crown thought as it started poking holes in the human's memory…

Finn straightened as he thought, what was he thinking about? He tried to recall what he was thinking about then a thought popped in his mind. Ever since he had the crown, he started to forgot things… very important things. Finn's jaw dropped and then he let loose a howl of rage. He ripped open his bag whipped out the crown.

"YOU!" He yelled angrily "YOU'RE THE REASON I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY! STOP TAKING MY MEMORIES!" With a enraged scream, Finn threw the crown as far away from him as possible then gripped his head. With all the willpower he has, he tried to hold onto the memories of his beloved family and anything else he deemed important.

_'no, no… This isn't the plan…'_ the crown thought as the boy grabbed it and threw it._ '…i guess he's a lot smarter than i thought…'_

_"my prince, calm yourself, please."_ the crown was still able to speak to him._ "without my powers you won't survive long… You will die. Out here. Alone in this wasteland."_

_'dump kid. Just listen. I need a new host and I'm almost sick of acting all nice…'_ it thought as it spoke to the human boy.

_"come on, my prince… How about I help you find your family back… You'll need my powers to survive long enough to find them…"_ it said with a convincing tone..

"HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?!" Screamed Finn, backing away from the crown. "AS FAR AS I KNOW, YOU ARE THE REASON THIS PLACE IS A WASTELAND, THE REASON I LOST MY FAM-!" He choked then, crashing to his knee, he started to cough. A little bit of snow and mist existed his mouth.

"It all make sense… I lost everything because of you! For all I know, you just want to use me!" Finn said, he got up and started to run away from the crown.

_"but.. But my prince…. Come back.."_

The crown sounded almost like it was pleading to him…

_'yeah, yeah.. You'll come crawling back when you realize you can't live out here like this… Even if he somehow manages to finds his parents alive he'll be rejected because of his appearance. And he won't be able to live out here long with all this radiation in the air..'_ it thought.

"Screw you!" Finn yelled and ran. He ran until his legs gave way and he crashed into the ground, there he lay angry and sad. He knew he'll most likely be rejected by his family but he didn't care. For now, he's happy that he can remember his family

_"you won't survive long like that…."_ the crown almost whispered to him.

Finn thought he heard something but shrugged the thought away. Shaking and shivering, he sat up and looked around. The frost trail had not formed when he walked, most likely it was the crown doing that. Finn sighed and looked up at the sky, thinking about the mess he gotten himself into.

The crown sat in silence as it waited for its master. _"good luck…._" it said quietly with a slightly sarcastic tone. _"YOU'LL NEED IT."_

Finn suddenly realized his backpack was gone! He smacked himself for not checking before bolted. It must be near that bloody crown. Finn tried to stand but his legs failed his. He instead laid down. He was tired after he ran away from the crown. He closed his eyes and figured a quick nap won't hurt him then after the nap, he'll get his bag.

**_"deciding to take a nap, huh, prince?"_** the crown said to the half-asleep child. **_"you know, it could be the last thing you ever do… But it's your choice, prince—"_** the ancient artifact said with a slightly threatening tone.

"Why do you care?" Muttered Finn, his eyes still closed. "You just want to use me! I'll never take you back! I rather _forget_ you and _all_ the troubles you caused…" Finn's eyes popped open, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

The crown smirked.  
**_"…..As you wish, my prince….."_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to let everyone know that this is an RP fic. That means most likely half of what it's in here was writen by someone else!**

* * *

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! NONONONONO!" Finn grabbed his head and tried to force on the crown and the trouble it caused, trying his best to remember. However, it was trying to keep water in your cupped hands.

**_"it's useless resisting, prince…."_**

Within a few minutes, Finn was staring at the ground in utter confusion. He let go of his head and looked around. He couldn't remember why he was out here, alone and in the middle of a wasteland. Also, he has a headache and his legs hurt.

_"hello there…."_ the crown said, trying to sound innocent. _"come here, my prince…."_

Finn jumped and looked around "What…? Who said that?!" He said then he stood up on shaky legs and again looked around.

_"come here…."_ the crown called out to the boy. _"I am your helper… I will tell you everything you need to know…."_

**_'AND NOTHING ELSE…'_** it thought as Finn looked around in confusion.

"Ok…" Finn muttered, dusting himself then ask "Where are you? I have no idea how and why I am out here, can't remember much…"

_"….I am a golden crown, my prince…"_ it said as Finn kept looking around.  
_"I was waiting for you…."_

"Uh…. What?" Finn said, not believing the crown at all. He was walking slowly towards the crown, almost as if he knew where it is. "A talking crown? Really?!"

_"yes, my prince…."_ the crown said as it watched the boy get closer._ "I can help you… I can make you a prince…. I can save you with my powers…"_

"Save me from what?" Asked Finn after a few minutes are silence, he can see the crown laying on the ground. He also saw a green backpack too.

_"….you are in great danger…"_ the crown whispered to him. _"the world is in danger…. Put me on your head…."_

Finn picked up the backpack and put it on as he walked over to the crown. When he reached the crown, he stared at the crown for a minute unsure if this was a good idea. Then he put it on after deciding he has nothing to lose.

'**_YES'_ **the crown thought as it called the visions. _"hello, master…. I am the magical crown of ice and snow… I will give you the power to command ice and snow… I will tell you the secrets… And you will become the prince of this new world…"_

Finn gasped as he saw the visions but he stood still and listened to the crown. Ice started to form around his feet and snow fell from the sky.

"So I'm a prince of ice?" He ask, finding the name kind of catchy "What do you mean by a new world? What happened to this one?"

_"…. Yes. You will be the ice prince."_ the crown said to the blue- skinned human. _"something terrible happened here… A bomb went off… It killed many people and mutated creatures… It will be in a state of chaos for a long time… They will need a ruler… A prince…to rule over…"_

Finn thought for a moment then said "Me, ruling over the world? I'm not sure that's my thing… I don't think I'm fit to rule…"

_"I'll teach you slowly, my prince… I'll teach you the ways of snow and ice.. How to use your powers…"_

"Power… What kind of things can I do?" Asked Finn as he started to dig around in his backpack. He pulled out the flute but was unable to remember why he had it in the first place.

_"if you master the powers, all kinds of ice and snow will be at your command.. It will do what you desire it to do…."_

"So… I can create an army of ice men?" Asked Finn putting out the map, unfold it and looked it over.

_'I do need some resources, I didn't find any in that backpack…'_ He thought

_"yes… Anything you want…"_ the crown whispered to him.

"Sweet!" Finn smiled. He started to walk where the city should be.

"So, how to I get started?" He asked as he walked slowly, his legs still hurts and he's not sure why.

_"hmm….. Let's begin your training with something simple.. Try commanding the ice and snow to move."_

_'good, good… All is according to the new plan…'_ it thought.

Finn paused and looked around to some snow. There was some snow falling from the sky so he decided to try it on the falling snow. He focused on the snow around it and willed them to fall next to him. Within seconds, the all the falling snow started to land next to him, forming a pile. Finn smiled in a childish way.

_"good, good— now try moving it around, your highness…"_ it watched as the boy listened to its voices..

**_(There is a section missing. Basically Finn got sleepy and made himself an igloo to sleep in)_**

Finn yawned and started to squeeze through a hole that was just big enough for him. Once out, he stretched, adjusted his backpack.

"Yea, I'm think I am" He said to the crown as he started to walk to the city.

_"alright then…. Your training begins today."_

Days has passed and Finn trained in the arts of ice and snow magic. His appearance charged, his skin was more blue, his hair was longer and whiter, his teeth gotten sharper and his nose gotten longer. Right now, Finn was standing in from of the entrance of the city he wanted to go to.

"Wow, they really let this city go!" Said Finn looking at the damaged buildings, cracked roads and unidentifiable trash littered the road.

_"Yes… A lot has changed since some fool brought disaster onto this land…"_ The crown said with a smirk. _"Watch your step, my king. There is danger everywhere."_

Finn walked into the city. It was unnervingly silent and Finn was getting creeped out. "Just get in, grab what you and get out…" Finn muttered to himself. The deeper he went the more damage there was. Finn carefully scanned the area for anything useful. A few times, he would pick up or dig out a can of food or some other item. Suddenly, a shiver went down his spine and he felt like he was being watched by a few pairs of eyes. It kind of freaked Finn out a little.

Suddenly a creature jumped out from the ruins of the city and attacked The blue- skinned child. It seemed to be made of toxic waste.. The creature melted Finn's supplies at contact. "No! My stuff!" yelled Finn then dodged the toxic creature. Not very sure of what to do, Finn used the ice magic to freeze the toxic monster.  
"What is that thing?!" Finn said, backing away from to frozen creature then looked around for any cans that survived the attack.

_"My prince….do you remember the story i told you about what happened to the world? How the fool brought chaos and darkness onto this land because of his selfish desires? These creatures are most likely from then.. The fool killed or mutated so many creatures.. And you were saved, because of my magic…"_ The crown spoke to him in an almost comforting tone. It still needed to keep Finn on its side..

"I see.." said Finn looking at the creature ad he picked up a few cans and stuffing them in his backpack. Finn paused then made a sword out of the falling snow, just in case… Finn still had a feeling of being watched so after he picked up the last of the cans, he took off running from where he is. The ice around the creature melted off an it started to chase the boy. It melted everything it touched as it closed up on the human. Finn turned around and yelp as he saw the creature. He swung his sword at the creature as it drew near.

"how do I kill this thing?!" asked Finn as he dodged the creature

The crown watched the battle. _"Hmm… Mutants are tricky to kill.. Try finding its weak point. Where it protects.. "_

Finn smash the shape end of his sword against the creature's head, though it only stunned the monster but it gave Finn enough time to do a quick search over the monsters body. After he's search, Finn quickly made another sword since the first was breaking.

_"Now, if you found the weak point, stab it while it's still paralyzed, my prince."_ The monster started to move again.. It was about to get back up any second..

Finn made a "Nah!" sound as he again try the find the weak spot. After half a minute, Finn thrust his sword down as hard as he can on what he thinks was the weak point, underneath the monsters arms near the arm pits. The crown watched quietly.

_ 'Good, good… He's okay with killing… Just a little more until i can completely control him..'_

Once Finn found all the things he wanted, he started to make his way out of the city. He was now in the heart of the city, every now and again there would a strange and often unnerving sound. The sounds and the way the city looks was starting to freak Finn out.

His pace was getting slower and slower, he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched from all side. Pretty soon, his mind was playing tricks on him. He would freak out at the littlest of things.

_"Are you alright, my prince? You seem a bit… Frightened. Is something bothering you?"_ The crown asked when Finn freaked himself out by stepping on a stick and making a crunching noise.

"I'm not ok!" Yelled Finn, hugging himself. "This place is-GAAH!" Finn nearly jumped out of what little clothes he has on when there was a crush in the distant then what sounded like an angry growl.

_"Don't worry, my prince.. Even if they attack you can easily overpower them.. You can slay the beast easily.. Just think of this as another part of your training."_

Finn jumped again when he heard a cracking sound and look all over the place but found nothing.

"But what happens if something surprise attacked me?" Asked Finn, making his feet move.

_"… You won't die. I'll protect you from whatever it is…"_ The crown said in a comforting tone.

_'After all, i still need that mortal body of yours.'_

Finn relaxed a little, then he heard something that back from behind him. He turned and saw a bat being swung at him. It collided with his head and he crashed to the ground.

"Good night little blue freak…" Said a soft yet threatening male voice. Finn felt the crown being removed and also feel himself being dragged then blacked out.

_"My prince… Wake up, my prince.. You're in danger…"_ The crown tried almost desperately to talk to the unconscious human child._ "Wake up, your majesty…"_

_'I still need my puppet…!'_


	6. Chapter 6

Finn didn't respond, he was alive but he won't be waking up for some time. The attacker continued to drag Finn to his camp site. There he dropped Finn and tired him up against a post.

"what a lovely crown you got here boy…" Said the attacker, smiling at the crown "I might get something good with the right trader!"

The crown panicked. _"My prince… Please.. Wake up…"_ It shouted to the boy.

**_'Ugh, get your filthy hands off me, mortal!'_** The crown used its powers and hit the man with a bit of ice beam.

Still no response from Finn, a very small stream of blood had appeared and was sluggishly oozing from an unseen wound from where the attacker hit him.

The man yelled in surprise and pain from the cold. He threw the crown, it hit a wall and landed a yard away from Finn.

"What the hell happened?!" Said the man , rubbing the cold spot on his face trying to warm it up.

The crown commanded the clouds and soon the sky was a dark shade of gray. Small snowflakes started to fall from the sky and soon it turned into a blizzard. The crown glowed in the storm, the ice magic surrounding it. **_"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE PRINCE, MORTAL!"_** The crown howled.

The man looked around in total shock. After he said a few curse words, he grabbed a few things before he started to run off. He kicked Finn out of the way for his path and soon disappeared.

Finn fell to the down and just lay there. Snow started to pile onto the blue child, without the crown he'll freeze to death!

_"Wake up, my prince… You're in danger!"_ The crown called out to the boy, but still no response. It let out a sigh and moved the snow around it to take itself back to the blue-skinned child. It spoke softly to him as it landed on his head.

_"Don't worry.. I'll save you… **And take over..**"_ It used its magic and slowly healed the child's wounds.

A few minutes later, Finn started to wake. He groaned and looked up and around.

"Ah… My head…" He slowly sat up "What happened? Why does my head hurt?! And… Why am I tied up…?" He did his best to look behind him at his bound hands.

_"…you were attacked, prince.. Perhaps it is a good idea to get out of the city.. It is dangerous here."_ The crown spoke to the child.

"Yeah, that's a good idea…" Muttered Finn, staying up. Once he found a sharp object, he cut himself free, picked up his back and a few other things in the camp and started to walk. His headache was slowly fading up while the crown healed him.

"I have no idea on where to go…" Said Finn, scanning the area for anything that would to chew on his bones.

_"…how about we find another city? One you can take over and make it your kingdom. Your ice kingdom."_

"I guess that's better than having no plan…" Said Finn, taking out the map and scanning it then groaned "The next city is nearly 100 miles away! It'll take FOREVER to get there! Wish I can just fly there, it'll make travel SO much easier!"

_"…you can, my prince. Just think about it and you will be able to…"_

"You can't be serious!" Said Finn. He stood there for a little bit, thinking about how to fly. He put his fists on his hips and closed his eyes. Finn pictured himself flying over the city, he felt his feet felt the ground. He snapped his eyes open and saw he was at least 6 feet above the ground.

"Oh my gosh I really flying with my hair!" Said Finn, totally blow away.

The crown watched the human as he flew._ 'Good, good.. All is going as planned.. And soon he will be under my control…'_

Finn happily flew over the city, looking down and saw all the damage from the bomb. He can also see a few monsters here and there. He was even more happy that he won't run into them.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled and Finn paused in his flight looked up to see a huge storm heading his way. The clouds were a dark color, tinted with green. He can see some faces in the clouds.

"Oh dear…" Said Finn, sure that the crown protects him from the radiation but he was pretty sure that he'll get radiation poisoning of some kind if he come into contact with the stuff.

_'Oh, no. The radiation.. He's no fully immortal yet… If he touches it he'll get killed.'_ The crown thought.

_"Watch out, my prince… It won't be good if you come in contact with that thing.."_

"I thought as much…" Muttered Finn as he descended. He looked around for some kind of shelter, he'll have to wait out the storm. He started to jog around, looking a good place to camp.

The crown quietly sat on top of the child's head and watched.. _'Mm.. I need more time before he's fully ready.'_

Suddenly, Finn heard a scream. He jumped and turned his head towards the scream. Without a second thought, Finn started to run where he heard the scream.

He turned a corner and saw a monster much like the one he encounter earlier attacking a girl with fiery red hair. Finn growled in rage as he made himself a spear, aimed carefully and threw the spear at the monster's weak spot.

The monster fell with a loud thud.

The girl looked around and saw her hero- a flying, blue- skinned boy. "…am I hallucinating?" She rubbed her eyes and looked back up. "Nope, he's definitely real…" She walked up to the boy. "Um…Thank you for saving me—!"

Finn landed to the ground and slowly walked over to the girl.

"No problem!" He said smiling. Finn helped the girl up, her hands were warm against his cold hands. Warmth was something he hasn't felt in a while. He felt so cold right now! There was an odd feeling in his chest, the girl looked to be around his age and to him, she was very pretty!

"I-is t-there anyone else out h-here?" He asked, his voice didn't seem to want to work.

"…no. I haven't seen anyone else around for days… Well, there's a lot of monsters around, but no humans. You're the closest being to human I've seen in days." She said, taking his hand. It was cold, like ice… "My name is Amber. What's yours?"

"I'm Finn." Said Finn, adjusting the crown a little, "It rather dangerous to be out here alone, would you like to come with me to the next city?" Finn quickly pulled out his map and showed her where it is

"It looks smaller so maybe it's safer." Finn really hoped she would say yes.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I don't think there's a point staying here with all the.. Monsters." She looked around. "Where is this next city, though?"

"It's north from here." Said Finn "Though we have to walk there…" He added, looking up from the map.

'I don't think I can carry here there…" He thought as he folded up the map. He was really happy that Amber is coming. Finn jumped a little when thunder rambled, it gotten louder

"I think we need to find shelter…" Said Finn looking up.

"Oh, you can come to where I stayed." With that she started walking. "Come on-" she stopped and looked back, calling out to him to come with her.

Finn nodded and hurried to follow her. He milled over his thoughts and the feelings he has for her. Did he develop a crush for Amber? Most likely.

Lighting lite up the sky and thunder rumbled, louder than ever. Finn was getting worried that they'll won't make it.

She stopped in front of a half- ran down house. "This is where I stayed for the last few days—" her sentence was cut off by a monster jumping out from the house and attacking them both. Amber screamed and fell on the floor as the monster growled.

By reflex, Finn shot out a bolt of ice magic at the monster, freezing it in place. He quickly went over to Amber.

"Are you ok?!" He asked, helping her up. He stared at the monster, the ice was pretty thick. He had enough time to make sure Amber was safe.

"You… You made ice outta nowhere!" She yelled out in shock. "How.. How in the world did you do that? Are you one of the monsters too?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What? No!" Said Finn looking at Amber. "I can use Ice magic from using this crown" He pointed to the crown, who was silent for a while.

"If I was a monster why would I be help you?" He looked a little hurt while he was talking.

"You and me both know that crowns can't do that, Finn, that's the worst excuse I've heard in years! And how do I know that you're not just trying to make me put my guard down then attack me?" She backed up from him a bit.

"But I'm telling the truth!" Said Finn, he was going to move close but decided now to. "I just want to help… I like helping people…" Finn's turned towards the ground.

"I-I'll just go if you want me to" He muttered, the hurt in his words was very clear.

She felt really bad now.. She heard the sincerity in his voice and walked up to him. "I'm … I'm sorry, Finn.. Please don't go.. "

Finn looked up and at Amber. Hope lite up in his chest. Finn ran a hand through his snow white hair and said "It's all right, I would react the same if I was you…"

Thunder crashed and Finn jumped "Let's go inside, shall we?" He asked looking up. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Alright…" Amber walked in and went to check on her supplies. "Hmm.. I guess I'll need to look for more soon.." She looked back to Finn. "Have a seat wherever you like."

"I have some supplies." Said Finn, taking off his backpack and showing her all the goods he was able to find. He put his backpack near where Amber kept hers and found a comfy place near the window, he looked outside just in time to see it was raining. The rain was a green color…

"Do you want something to eat? I have some canned soup and some bread." She said, organizing her supplies.

I'm not sure…" Said Finn, looking over where he was sitting at the cans. "Soup, I guess." Finn raised up, thought for a second then took off the crown and placed it next to the backpack. 'Having it off won't hurt anyone, right?' He thought as he looked around the room.

"No, my prince… your body temperature is too low.. you won't last long like that…" The crown spoke to the boy softly, barely audible.

Amber took the can of soup and started a small fire on the ground. "It's going to take a bit to warm up…" She said, looking out the window. "Man, the weather is really weird lately.."

Finn felt so cold, he shivered and shook. Finn grabbed the crown, glanced at it then put it back.

"I don't mind it cold…" He said sitting down, as much as the fire feel nice Finn didn't like sitting too close to it. He looked outside. "I know right?" He said

"Come on, Finn. It'll taste better if it's warm.. And you look really cold right now. Are you okay?" Amber walked up to the boy, sat down in front of him and placed her hands on his forehead. "You're cold.. Like ice.." She said, getting back up. "Would you like a blanket?"

"I'm fine!" Said Finn smiling, unwittingly showing off his point teeth but in a friendly way "R-really, I'm used to the cold by now…" Her hands felt so warm against his face, it felt nice. He glanced outside, keeping an eye on the storm.

The storm started to get stronger. The toxic rain started to pound against the roofs and the few windows that had glass in them.

She handed Finn the can of warm soup. "Here" She sat down next to him and looked outside. "…the winds are really strong now.."

"Yea, I know. I hope it doesn't get too strong…" Said Finn then took a sip of soup. It was warm, almost too warm for Finn but the warm made it all that better. He can feel it going down his throat and he shivered.

"This is my first warm meal in a very long time…" He said and ate the soup happily. He closed his eyes to enjoy the soup but he open them quickly went he heard a dripping sound. He looked around for the source. Finn was pretty sure there was no monster around.

Amber sat down next to him and wrapped herself with the blanket. Soon she fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

Finn glanced down at Amber. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, taking great care not to wake her as he moved her into a comfortable place. Finn was not tired so he just sat there next to Amber, keeping a watchful eye on her.

'I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe…' He thought, watching the fire burn and the storm raged.

"No…" The redhead muttered in her sleep. "No… Please…" Tears started to flow down her cheeks.. She woke up in shock and screamed.

Finn jumped and looked at Amber "Are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened? bad Dream?" Finn didn't know what to do or how to comfort Amber.

"…sorry." She wiped her tears with her hands and sat down comfortably again. "I had a horrible dream…"

"It's all right.." Finn said, he hesitated then gently wrapped an arm around Amber, hoping the blanket will protect her from his coldness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a comforting tone "Talking sometimes helps…"

"…it's… It's my parents.." She said, letting him put his arms around her. "when the green smoke filled the air.. They told me to stay inside while they go check outside.. Then they… They turned into one of the monsters.. I was scared so I stayed inside for a while… Then one of the creatures attacked me, and I met you."

Finn didn't say anything for a minute. "I'm sorry for your lost…" Said Finn finally, not knowing what else to say

"I do believe my parents were killed. I can't remember much, I remember waking up with a horrible headache…" He rubbing her shoulder slowly and comforting, trying to calm her down.

"…thanks.." She said, leaning up against him. "I'm sorry for your loss too.." She tried to ignore the coldness of his hands and go back to sleep. The storm was still going on..

Finn watched over he as she fell asleep, then he said softly

"I'm sorry I feel so cold…" he said it more to himself than to anyone. He stared outside at the raging storm, hoping it'll pass soon. He sighed, leaded back and closed his eyes.

The morning sun started to rise. Amber pulled the blankets over her face as the sunlight shined down onto her. "Ugh…" She got up, rubbed her eyes, and carefully got out from her seat trying not to wake Finn up.

Finn was fast asleep, he didn't wake when Amber moved. A few times he would made a face like he was having a nightmare of some kind.

The room the two kids were sleeping in was frozen over. Ice and snow was everywhere! It was cold but not freezing.

The storm had died down during the night and it left puddles of toxic green water here and there.

Amber started to shiver a bit. She checked on the fire again and threw some sticks in the almost dying flame and sat down next to the fire with her blanket, trying to warm up a bit. She looked at the boy. He seemed strange.. He was blue, and he could make ice out if nowhere…

"Ah, morning—" she said, smiling. "The room's a bit cold, isn't it? It somehow froze over last night.."

"Oh, it's alright. The ice will melt soon. And besides, you said you're going to take me to another city, right?" She said, looking through her rations of supplies. "So, when are we leaving?"

"We can leave when you are ready." Said Finn, getting up and picked up his backpack, He peered outside to make sure it was safe.

"It's best if we don't splash around in the water…" Muttered Finn "Looks strange…"

"Alright. Just let me pack my stuff then we can get going." She tossed her remaining food supplies, extra clothes and other items into her bag. "Hey Finn, you almost forgot about your crown—" she said, reaching for it.

Finn placed his hands on the crown that was still resting atop his head and leaded away from Amber's.

"I rather not take it off." he hissed, then looked sheepish and ashamed at the outburst "It's complicated…"

_'Why am I so protective over this crown all of a sudden?'_ he thought

"…oh." She said, moving away from it. It just looked like an ancient artifact to her.. 'This Finn kid is kind of strange..' She thought as she checked the room once more to see if she forgot anything.

Finn raised up and touched the Crown as he looked outside, listening if anything that's dangerous. The crown was cold as always and oddly quiet.

_'Maybe it has nothing to say…'_ Finn thought turning to look at Amber. "Got everything?" He asked.

"Yep!" She said with a cheerful tone. "Let's go! Lead the way, Finn!" She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

After a while of walking, the crown spoke to the boy. _"Hello, my prince…I see you have found a comrade.. Are you planning to make her your princess?"  
_

"All right" Finn took out the map and he started to walk, avoiding the water.

_'It finally decided to speak…'_ He thought then a thought crossed his mind _'Can it heard what I'm thinking?'_

"_Do you… Like her, my prince?"_ The crown asked the boy._ "It seems that she's interested in you too…"_

Finn pretended to look at the map so he can hide his redden face then said "it might take a while to get there mind you…"

_'I do…'_ He thought _'How does it know if she likes me? I guess never underestimate a magical talking crown…'_

"Oh, it's fine- I expected it to be a long journey." She said as they kept walking.

"_Oh, my prince, how adorable- you have a crush on her, don't you?"_ It said, looking at the blushing boy.

'_**DAMMIT!'**_ It thought to itself as the two children continue walking. _**'SHE'S GOING TO GET IN OUR WAY! …I have to get rid of her…'**_

"Glad to hear that." Said Finn. After a while, Finn folded the map and put it back in his backpack.

_'This is going to be a long walk…'_ He thought_ 'But that means more bounding time!'_

"So, where are you from?" She asked after a moment of an awkward silence.

"Uh…" Finn thought hard. He can't remember much of his past.

"I don't know…" He said sadly "All I know and what I can remember is I woke up in the middle of nowhere with the worst headache in the world." He scratched his head with his robotic hand, making the crown go into a funny position on Finn's head.

"Beyond that, I can't remember much…" he looked sadly at the ground "I would like to know what happened…"

"..oh. I'm sorry.." She looked at his robotic hand. "The robotic hand looks pretty cool, though. It looks so simple, yet functions well.."

Finn looked at his robotic hand "Yea, it is simple but it works." he open and closed his clappers, making a soft "Tink" sound.

"Nothing special about this…"

"It looks cool, though.." She said, touching it gently. The metal was cold as any other parts of his body.. "So, what's up with the crown?" She asked, curious about it. It looked nice, but she still couldn't believe that junk about how it was magic..

"Well," Finn adjusted the crown a little "I found it along with this backpack." He decided to _not_ go into detail about the crown talking to him.

"I'll let you take a quick closer look if you SWEAR not to take or touch it." He said glance at Amber. "I'm kind of protective of it… not sure why though, just am."

"..okay, sure. I promise." She said, looking at the crown. 'He's really protective of it…' She thought as the boy took it off and held it in his hands.

Finn held the crown tightly in his hands as he show it to Amber. The coldness was starting to take over, he started to shake and shiver. His teeth chattered as his body tried to warm itself.

"Ok that's enough!" He said quickly and placed the crown back on his head. The cold faded away and so did the shivering.


	8. Chapter 8

His yelling made her jump a bit. "Oh! Okay.." She looked at the crown as the blue-skinned boy placed it back on his head. It looked so beautiful..

"Finn, you alright? You were shivering.." She said, slightly worried.

"I-I'm ok!" Said Finn, making sure that the crown was fit comfortably on his head.

'_Damn, I've become depended on this thing in order to survive!'_ He thought

"That happens when I take it off…" He looked at her and waited for her reaction.

"You.. You look really cold." She touched his face gently. "Your temperature is so low.. " amber reached out and held his hands. "There- you won't be cold as before now.." She blushed a bit.

The crown remained silent. It needed to think.. This wasn't part of the plan.

And she needed to be terminated.

Finn's face turned red. "I-uh- t-t-there's n-no need for that." He said weakly "Like I said I'm used to the cold! Heh, heh, heh…" He was very fluttered right now and don't know how to react.

"Still, you seem so cold.." She said, still holding onto his hand. "And being cold is no fun."

"I-I often forget how cold I am." He said, he very much liked the warmth of her hands and soon didn't mind them at all. He wondered why the crown was so quiet, it was rather talkative before he met Amber.

'_Maybe he's jealous!'_ He thought jokingly.

They've been walking for a while now.. Everything was so quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet..

Finn scanned the area, he didn't like the quiet. He glanced at Amber once or twice, making sure she was ok.

"What?" She asked, curious why the boy was staring at her. "Why are you keep staring at me?"

"Nothing," He said softly. Finn turned his eyes up to the sky and he thought he saw a bird flew but he wasn't too sure.

"Just want to make sure you're ok… If I'm making you uncomfortable, please, just say so"

"Oh… okay." She said as they continued walking. There was silence for a while…

One of the monsters jumped out from the ruins and attacked the redhead. "Aahhhh—" she screamed and fell on the floor.

Finn yelped and threw a bolt of Ice magic at the monster, freezing it in place. He hurried over to Amber.

"You ok?" He asked, helping her me and kept on eye on the monster. "Let's hurry out of here!"

"That sounds like a good idea.." She said, getting up. The two started yo walk a little faster.

'Ugh… I can't get rid of her without using my powers…' The crown thought.

"Finn—!" She yelled out as the monster charged towards him and hit him. He fell on the floor from the impact..

The monster turned its attention to the redhead and started to make its way towards her. She looked around and noticed a wooden stick on the ground.. She hit the monster's head as hard as she could, making it fall unconscious. She ran towards Finn and shook him. "Finn, Finn wake up-! We have to go- now—!"

Finn groaned "I'm ok!" He tried to sit up but yelp in pain and fell back down.

"Amber!" He said in a panicked voice, tears formed and rolled down his face as the pain kicked in. "I-I can't feel my legs! I t-think m-my back is broken!"

"Finn!" Amber kneeled besides him and helped him lay down facing up. She started crying. "I'm.. I'm so sorry…"

_"Dammit!"_ The crown muttered quietly. _'That stupid girl messing everything up… But first i need to do something to help heal the prince..'_ It thought, looking at the two children.

_"My prince.. You're injured badly.."_ The crown said to the boy.

"It's ok. Not your fault!" Gasped Finn, his hands glowed as he made himself a spear "Just go and hide Amber! I… I can fight! I don't… want you to get hurt…" He again tried to sit up but was only able to prop himself up on his elbows, pain ran through his body and he made a pain filled face.

"I'm…I'm not leaving you while you're hurt…." She said, tears still rolling down her cheek. She took the spear from his hands. "I'll... I'll protect you…"

"Amber… please!" Pleaded Finn trying to take back the spear. The monster was getting up, Finn gave up trying to take back the spear and ended up making a new one.

"I've been alone for as long as long as I can remember… I _do not_ want to lose you!"

"Hyaaaa—" amber charged towards the monster, stabbing it in the chest. The monster growled and fell on the floor.

Amber stood there, panting. Tears were still running down her cheeks. "The... there…" She walked back to Finn and kneeled besides him. "I..I.. Beat it.."

_"My prince, you need your wounds to heal…"_ The crown whispered to Finn.

Finn laid back down, gasping. His eyes were closed and his teeth was bared. The pain was almost too much for the young teen.

Suddenly there was growls and howls on all sides of the two kids.

"Oh no…" Said Finn opening his eyes. "Amber, more are coming…"

She hugged Finn. "Oh no.. I don't think I can fight them off.. But I have to try. Can you make more of the spears?" She said, wiping her tears and trying to put on a brave face.

Finn gasped in pain as she hugged him. He was about to say something but the appearance of the monsters cut him short. There were a lot of them, too many of them.

"Amber! Please, hurry and put on the warmest thing you have!" Said Finn, the only thought that was in his mind was to freeze the monsters to death.

"I'm about to make a blizzard!" Finn raised his hands and the sky was a dark shade of gray. Small snowflakes started to fall from the sky, the snow started to fall heavier and heavier with each passing second and soon it'll turned into a blizzard.

"Please hurry!" Yelled Finn over the roaring winds.

She let Finn go gently and took out her jacket from her backpack. Snow was falling quite heavily.. She kneeled down besides Finn as the snow blinded her field of vision. Her teeth started to chatter as the cold winds blew stronger..

The wind grew even stronger and the snow fell harder. One by one the monsters dropped to the ground, too weak and cold to move.

After what let like forever, Finn calmed down the blizzard and looked around to see his work.

"Amber?" Finn said "Amber, you ok? I'm sorry if the storm got out of hand, something come over me…"

Amber was silent.. She was laying on the ground, her eyes closed. She didn't respond..

_'Heheh. Goodbye, foolish girl.'_ The crown thought to itself.

"Amber?" Asked Finn, his heart started to race. "Amber?!" He forced himself to sit up, he placed a hand on her. It was cold…

"AMBER!" Finn screamed, he sat her up and looked at her face "NO! AMBER! WAKE UP!" Tears started to form as he hugged his limb body then he started to cry.

His only friend and crushed was killed by his hands. This thought ran through Finn's mind countless times. He continued to pleaded, begging her to wake up. Something started to break in Finn's mind.

'_He's emotionally unstable…'_ The crown thought as tears ran down the boy's face. _'He could go on a rampage… But his wounds..'_

"_My prince…"_ The crown tried to talk to the sobbing teen.

Finn didn't hear the crown. He held Amber's body tightly, totally unaware that his hands were lighting up at a nerve racking rate. He closed his eyes and saw the body of the monster. He snapped…

Hate and rage filled his broken mind. Only one word was in his mind…

Revenge… Oh how he wanted to kill every single monster in his city.

The blizzard started up again but it was growing stronger. Ice quickly formed everywhere, even on Finn.

"_Stop, my prince! You can't control this much power yet—"_ the crown almost pleaded to the child. _'…shoot, he's gonna freeze everything, even himself..'_

Finn didn't listen, he was too far got by now. Do to the cold, he can no longer feel pain sat he sat up right.

He laid Amber down, finally accepting her death. He commanded the storm to cover all the city, he wanted EVERYTHING to be frozen.

Ice started to form on his back, it was getting harder for him to move but he didn't care at all.

'…_the world will be frozen… He can't control the ice powers…'_ The crown thought as Finn slowly froze himself. _'…sleep well, my king…'_

And with that ice covered the surface of the world.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter of the Ice Prince! I finished this story WAY too quickly so I'm going to add the chapters of the next part of the Ice Prince's tale int this story.**


	9. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch1

Many years had passed and the world started to warm up. One part of the world, however, was slow to warm up. A blizzard made sure it stayed cold and frozen.

Creatures started to appear. Some of these creatures was made out of fire, others water, and still others made out of candy or other types of foods. More and more of these odd creatures appeared.

They build themselves kingdoms. And they lived a somewhat peaceful live. There was some tension. Many wanted the land of ice and snow. The land holds lots of resources but also holds the most brutal blizzards. Many had gone to claim the land, none returned…

Lately, the blizzards were growing weaker and weaker. Finally they stopped all together. The creatures of the new world was not aware that something was waking up.

A powerful, dangerous and half insane something was waking…

The crown spoke softly to its royalty_. "My prince.. My prince.. Wake up, your majesty…"_ It said as the ice surrounding them slowly began to melt.

The ice around Finn cracked then broke. He fell to the ground, the landing helped Finn wake up. He groaned, slowly waking. He opened and closed his hand a few times, his robotic hand and arm was not working right. Finn propped himself up and looked around with bleary eyes, he was rather confused on what's going on.

"_You are awake, my prince…."_ The crown spoke to the child. _"You were asleep for quite a long time.."_

"What…" Finn started to say but coughed a few times. He chuckled uncharacteristically as he tried to talk " Heh, heh… What…? Long time? heh… I have no idea what you're talking about!" He smiled at the ground with a blank look.

"…_of course, my prince.."_ It said to the boy. It didn't want to say anything to oppose him, since he was already almost in its control.. Just a little more until it can control the child…

Finn continued to laugh softly for a few more minutes before he slowly got up and tottered outside. He hissed a little as the sun's light hit him, his covered his eyes until the adjusted to the brighten. Finn slowly removed his hands from his eyes and looked at the beautiful frozen land before him.

"Pretty~!" He said blankly and his smile grew a little bigger. He tottered out from his cave and into the snow around him.

"Ugh-! This happens every time i leave the kingdom-! Where am i!" A young fire elemental walked up near the ice and snow. "…what.. What's this? She looked at the cold, shiny object all over this place and reached her hand out to touch it. "Ouch—!" The ice melted in contact with her hand and hurt her.

Finn was making some snow puppies when he heard a voice. He looked up from his work and stared in the direction of the voice. He decided who's talking. He got up from where he was kneeling and tottered to where the voice was, smiling childishly.

"Huh-?" The fire elemental heard his footsteps and looked up. "A person? Living here?" He seemed strange.. She's never seen anyone who looks like this before.

Finn poked his head above a snowy hill and saw the fire elemental. He sawed at her for a minute, his eyes widen and his mouth dropped

"Amber…?" He whispered. In his cracked mind, he didn't see the fire elemental he saw Amber.

"…who's Amber?" The fire elemental asked, a bit confused. This kid seemed weird.. And crazy.

"Amber!" Said Finn with glee, hurrying over to the fire elemental.

"Amber! You're ok!" He said, his near white eyes filled with happiness.

She backed up a little. "St.. Stay back!" She was creeped out and kind of scared.. "I'll…I'll shoot fireballs at you-! Do not toy with a fire elemental-!"

"Amber, it's me, Finn!" Said Finn, his smile fading "Did you hit your head or something?" He cocked his head slightly to one side. He looked closer at the fire elemental then gasped "Amber you're on fire!"

"..my.. My name isn't Amber-! I don't know who that is, but you're confusing me with someone else—!" She said, backing up a bit more. "I-I am the flame princess of the fire kingdom-!"

Fin paused and blinked a few times then made a crazed smiled

"Don't be silly Amber!" He said "There's no kingdoms! just a wasteland made from the fool who bombed the place! We really need to do something about that fire… Doesn't it hurt you?"

"Stay back-! I'm not Amber—!" She yelled at him, walking up a little towards him to throw some fireballs at him. She tripped on a rock and fell right onto the ice, which hurt her. "Ouch—" she yelped in pain and quickly got up.

"OH! You ok?!" Finn asked hurry over to her but stopped due to the heat. The heat was too much for him. "Watch were you're going Amber! What if the monsters come out while you're down! I don't want to lose you!"

"Stop calling me Amber, stranger-!" She said, backing up once again. "And what monsters? I haven't seen monsters in ooo for years-!"

Finn paused and tilted his head again "Ooo? What are you talking about?" Finn looked around. "This… is not the city…"

"Of course not- this just looks like a frozen wasteland.." She said, a little glad that she finally knocked some sense into that kid.

Finn scratched his head as he looked around, almost knocking the crown off of his head in the process. He was very confused and was not sure how to react or what to do…

"Well, who in the world are you?" She said, still keeping a little distance from the stranger.

Finn looked up at the Flame Princess and looked her over. To him, she look like Amber however in a very brief moment of clarity Finn thought that maybe she's not Amber.

Finn frowned then muttered "Finn... Finn the Ice Prince…"


	10. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch2

"ice prince?" she said, curious about this new creature. "I've never heard of an ice prince…"

Finn blinked then he took a few steps and looked at the fire elemental closely. The heat made him very uncomfortable but he need to take a closer look. His lips moved but no sound left his mouth.

"what. What are you doing-?" the fire elemental backed away from the strange child. He acted really weird.. She watched him as he got closer and closer.. It scared her. She just wanted to turn around and run back to her kingdom… She would be 'imprisoned' in her little lamp but at least she'll be safe..

Finn didn't say nor made a movement. Somewhere in his dilapidated mind, he saw that creature wasn't Amber. He watched her go then turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction, making an icy trail as he walked. He was sad that creature wasn't Amber but the memory of it all that slipping away through the cracks in his mind.

Finn was displeased how hot it was outside the Ice Kingdom. He made it snow as he walked, a little more happy with the dropping temperature. He looked up and saw what appears to be an enclosed city with a castle plus a tree growing on top of the castle in it. Finn scratched his head and complicated on whether or not to go to the castle.

The candy princess was in a middle of her scientific experiment when her phone rang. "yes-?" she picked up the phone and found out the caller is the captain of the banana guards.

"princess, there is a strange blue…creature that's lurking outside of the kingdom walls. It seems to be creating… Snow, and it looks almost like…like a blue human." the banana guard said to the princess.

"…making snow-?" she was curious now.. A creature that looks like a human? She thought they were extinct… She had to see this. "alright, I'll go and check it out." The princess hung up the phone and made her way to the city gates.

Finn looked the gate up and down then at the walls. They smell really sweet! He reached out and touched the wall. He was surprised to find that the walls were not made up of stone but a really hard bread like texture. Finn pulled back his hand then, out of curiosity, sniffed his hand. He smelt sugar then licked his hand.

"Hm~!" He smiled "Candy~!" He walked into the city and looked around. the smell of sugar and other sweets was making him hungry.

One of the banana guards spotted him 'destroying the city'. "HALT-!" he said, pointing the spear at the prince. "don't move or I'll attack! You are destroying the property of the candy kingdom-!"

Finn jumped, whipped around and saw the banana guard. He then snarled

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN THE ICE PRINCE!" Then he blasted ice magic at the banana guard, freezing his in place. Finn muttered darkly as he took a chunk of a house and started to eat it. He purred a little as he savored the sweetest.

The candy princess was halfway to the city wall when a bunch of banana guards appeared and surrounded her. "princess, it's not safe for you to go out there- that creature is insane. He's…" the banana guard gulped audibly. "devouring the candy citizens. We must drive the creature out of here.. He attacked one of the guards, and now he's frozen.."

"frozen-?" she said. "get him to a hospital quick. And captain, I must take a look at this creature. Maybe I can reason with him.."

"but princess…"

"please. I care for my citizen's safety."

The captain sighed. "alright, but I'm going with you, your highness."

Finn was sitting on the ground, licking his hand. He made a pretty decent size hole in the house and he was very happy. He looked up and saw someone coming. He got up and stood there. He near white eyes stared at the pink figure coming his way. He wondered if this fellow was a threat to him, his hands glowed blue as he getting ready to defend himself.

The princess stopped "ah— hello-" she called out to the ice prince and took a step towards his direction, only to be stopped by the banana guard.

"no, princess.. Please.. Keep your distance from that.. Thing. I'm not sure if it's entirely sane..

Finn tilted his head a little, his eyes on the Princess. '_Fire people, walking bananas not pink people, what next?'_ He thought

"Are you a threat…?" he asked softly but in a dangerous tone "Are you going to harm me, just like this one?" he tilted his head in the direction of the frozen banana guard. He took a step back and continue to stare.

The snow grew a little heavier, just enough to notice it.

"oh, no- I have no intentions of causing harm to you. I just want to talk to you for a bit.." she said to the blue- skinned child. It was probably best not to anger or upset him.. "I just want to know why you're attacking my people. You're eating the houses and walls.."

"He threatened me!" Finn hissed "A very foolish thing to do to the Ice Prince!" He straightened but his hands were still glowing.

"As for the walls." He smiled a little "They're made of candy and I was hungry!" As he spoke, he broke off another piece of wall and, once he was done talking, ate it.

"I apologize sincerely for that. But I believe he had his reasons.." she said as she watched the 'ice prince' continue to eat the candy walls.

"you said you were hungry.. Would you like to come to the castle for a proper meal? You won't be hungry and my citizens would be free of harm. It's a win-win deal." the candy princess offered.

Finn thought about it. The candy was nice but not very filling. Also he can get an inside look of the castle. _'Maybe this castle is fit for a Prince such as myself'_ He thought

He huffed then said "All right then." he lowered his hands and they stopped glowing. "Lead the way…"

The candy princess smiled. "follow me." she turned to captain banana guard. "go ahead and tell my chefs to get a meal ready. I'll be there soon."

"but your highness.. I can't leave you with—"

"just go, I'll be okay."

"alright…" the banana guard hurried towards the castle, leaving the two alone.

Finn watched the banana guard leave then followed the princess inside the castle. The snow followed him side the castle. As Finn walked, ice formed around where he stepped. He looked around the castle with great interest.

'It's a bit hot in here…' He thought sitting down on a chair in the dining room.

The princess watched the blue skinned child. "…I'm glad you're making yourself at home." she smiled. And took a seat on the other side of him.

Soon the chefs brought various kinds of food and set them on the dining table. "well, eat up-" she said and gave him a warm smile.

Finn smiled and started to eat. However, when he took the first bite, it was way too hot to this Ice Prince. He spat out the food,

"HOT!" He yelped fanning his mouth. After Finn recovered, he stared at the food with a distrusting look on his face. The snow fell harder from the sudden mood change.


	11. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch3

Guards heard and saw the snow. "princess-" they marched into the dining hall and saw it was…snowing?

"stop— don't anger him.. I think he makes it snow when he is enraged." she carefully approached the child. "um.. I am sorry.." she remembered him saying something about him being the ice prince. He was probably not used to the warmth.. "Was the food too hot for you? Would you like something different-?" she asked.

Finn glanced at the princess then back at the food. It tasted really good despite how hot it was.

"No… I can make it cold…" Said Finn, placing his hand over the food. His hands glowed blue and what appears to be thick misty poured out from his hand and covered the food. He removed his hand after a second and tried to eat the food again. This time he was able to. He purred and closed his eyes, looking pleased. The snow lightened up as he ate with gusto.

'interesting… a creature able to create snow at room temperature and control it freely…' she thought as she watched the 'prince' ate like someone who hasn't seen food in ages. 'I should try to do a little research on him..'

the prince finally finished his food. "ah, would you like seconds, or dessert?" she asked, still being careful to approach him. it would be easier to run tests on him if she gained his trust..

Finn licked his lips and watched the princess walking over to him with sharp near white eyes.

"Yes." Was all he said and he leaded back a little. Despite eating a full meal, he was still hungry. He realized how swore his body was as he waited for more food. How his body was stiff like it hadn't moved in a long time and how it screamed for nourishment.

"alright, I'll tell the chefs. just sit and wait for a bit.." she called her peppermint butler. "please tell the chefs to prepare more food for the prince… and this time make sure it's cold enough for him. okay?"

"yes, your highness." the candy butler hurried towards the kitchen.

Finn watched the candy creature hurried out of the room silently He slowly looked over the dining room, drinking in all the details. The place was warmer than he would have liked it but he can easily make it colder, he wonder if this place is even worth the trouble of taking over. He carefully adjusting the crown to a more comfortable position on his head as he thought.

the princess flinched a bit when the ice prince moved. she noticed it was awfully silent in the castle right now…

"so, where are you from?" she asked, trying to begin a conversation.

"Uuhh…" Finn thought hard but nothing came to him "I… don't remember…" He said, titling his head a little and his eyes were oddly blank as he said that. He puffed out his cheeks in a childish manner as he continues to think.

'don't know where he's from…?' she thought to herself as the candy butler appeared with the food and placed it on the table in front of the prince. "this is interesting..'

"enjoy your meal, sire. "he bowed politely.

Finn perked up at the sight and smell of the food. He sat up and quickly started to eat, not caring if his table manners are not the best. Finn felt like he was starving! He quickly ate all the food and licked the plates clear. After the second meal and desert, he was satisfied.

the princess watched him clear his plate. '… geez. for a prince, he sure doesn't act like a royalty..' after her butler had taken the dirty plates away, she attempted to carry out another conversation.

"so, you're a royalty?" she said in a gentle voice. "what kingdom are you from?"

"royalty?" Asked Finn, he searched his mind for the definition of the word. He couldn't find it "I'm… pretty sure… there is no royalty nor kingdoms where I come from…." He scratched his head, he had a very confused yet thoughtful look on his face "At least, I think there's not… Can't remember must besides waking up in an ice and snow ridden place."

The candy princess found this very strange.. This child claims that he is a prince, but doesn't know where he came from or what kingdom he's from? And waking up in a place filled with ice?

She was just about to call her peppermint butler when one of the guards came running into the dining hall. "princess—" he yelled out, gasping for breath. "I.. I have an important information for you.. The.. The icy lands' blizzard stopped and there is signs of snow creatures suddenly making an appearance in the area. They look like… Dogs." he said.

"snow stopped-?" she repeated after him in disbelief. It was always snowing there… "I need to see this myself…" she turned to the prince. "I need to go see this, but I will be back soon. Please, make yourself at home and stay as long as you want.. I can ask my butler to give you a guest room if you'd like to stay overnight." and with that she stormed out.

"My snow puppies~!" Finn said with glee as he heard about the new, clapping his hands together. "I call them little Jacks!" He added as he smiled in a childish way and he hopped out of his chair. He hummed happily as he quickly totted out of the room. He wondered the castle and peeked into rooms, drinking in all the details.

Ice formed around Finn's feet as he walked and the snow followed his down the halls.

"Hey crowny!" Finn said suddenly, pausing in his wondering and poked the crown with his robotic hand "Why so quiet? Have nothing to say about the castle or the… uh… people…?"

"_..ahh, sorry, my prince.. I was amazed by the new scenery and was very much enjoying this new conditions.."_

'_**where I have control over you..'**_ it thought as it smirked.

Finn was pleased with the crowns response and continued his wondering. After a while Finn found a set of stairs leading down. Interested, Finn climbed down the stairs that lead to a heavy double doors. With a grunt, Finn pulled a door open and walked inside. He paused and looked around with great interest and curiosity.

"Ooo~! What is this place!" Finn asked, taking a closer look at some strange equipment.

The peppermint looked around the castle. "prince-? Prince, your highness, where are you, sire?" he called out to him. The candy butler spotted the ice prince just when he opened the door and followed inside. He was about to mess with the princess' science equipments..

"your highness, please, don't touch those—"

Finn turned and looked at the candy creature with a childlike curious look on his face

"What's all this stuff?" He asked then turned back to the thing he was looking at. He lifted a hand and picked up a bottle containing some purple-ish liquid inside. He opened the bottle and sniffed the liquid. In mere seconds, he started to get a massive headache and started to see lights. Finn was able to close the bottle and hastily place it back before tottering back a little.

"sir, are you alright-?" the peppermint walked over to the bottle and examine the label.

'toxic zanoid formula. Very poisonous. Can kill painfully if ingested or came in contact with living animals. Treat with caution'

The candy butler helped him up to his feet. "sir, please, don't touch anything.. The substances here could be poisonous and the princess probably doesn't want you to get hurt while you're here.." the sniffing won't kill him, but it could have side effects.. "i'll take you to your room, sir. Would you like to rest? If you're feeling ill, i can call doctor ice cream here."

"I'm… I'm ok!" Said Finn, struggling to his feet. He was tired suddenly and he needed to nurse this headache.

"I would like to see where I am staying." He took a few steps forward and tripped over his wobbly feet. He landed face first into the ground. The crown fell off the blue child's head and rolled off somewhere.

"MY CROWN!" Screamed Finn, not caring that his long nose is most likely broken, and tried to stay up but his legs were still weak from the zanoid formula. "I CAN'T SEE IT! Or the room for that matter BUT MY CROWN! I NEED IT!"

"sire, please, calm down… I'll find it for you.." the little peppermint started searching the room.

"…_.my prince.. I am over here….."_ the crown called out to its prince from under the table.

Blinked and weaken from the zanoid, Finn slowly crawled over where he heard the crown. He groped around for a few minutes before he felt the comforting ice cold metal of the crown. He quickly grabbed it and put it back on his head.

"Found it…" He said relaxing and smiled "Good, good…. Very good! Very good indeed… Heh, heh, heh…" He sat there as he calmed his nerves.

The peppermint watched the prince as he put the crown on_. 'wha— how did he…'_ and then it hit him. That crown wasn't an ordinary crown.. It was magic. A powerful, _dark_ magic….

"sir, would you like me to call someone to take you to your room?" he asked. He'll tell the princess about the crown later…

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Said Finn turning in the direction of where he heard the butler. With the crown on top of his head, Finn was recovering at a fast rate from the zanoid and he was able to see within a few seconds. He slowly got up and wobbled out of the room.

"Lead the way~!" He said cheerfully, giving the peppermint a wide toothy grin


	12. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch4

The peppermint was a bit shocked by how quickly he recovered.. But he pulled himself back together quickly. "yes, sir." he said, walking to the door and opening it for him.

Finn wobbled out of the room. His legs were gaining back its strength as they walked up the stairs and down some hallways. Finn hummed a happy tone as they walked but his eyes were glazed over. Finn was thinking about the castle, wondering if it's worthy for him to take over. However, right now, he wants to take a nap.

The butler walked up to the hallway with lots and lots of doors. He walked up to the one that had fancy decorations on it and opened the door for him. "here you go, sir. And if you ever need something, just call me and I will be at your service."

Finn nodded then, once the door closed, walked over to the bed. He sat down on it then lay down.

"So comfy~!" He said with glee. He made himself comfortable and in a position where the crown can stay on his head while he slept. He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, happy and full.

The peppermint shut the door gently and walked out the room. He had to contact the princess about the 'odd behavior' of the prince..

And about the crown…

Hours later, Finn woke up. He felt a lot better. The first thing he did when he woke up was to reach up and touch the crown. He wanted to make sure it was there. He smiled when he touched the cold metal then he got out of bed. Finn wanted to explore the castle a little more!

the candy princess approached the ice prince as he walked out the room. "sleep well, prince-?" she knew it was best not to startle him or make him suspicious.

Finn turned and smiled at the princess.

"Yes I did sleep well!" He said, he looked over the princess. Was the princess waiting for him to wake up or just walked by when he left the room?

she returned the smile. "glad to hear that. I heard you wandered into my lab.. please, be careful. you're a guest here and I don't want a guest to get hurt." she said in a comforting tone.

"Sure, sure. I'll be careful…" Said Finn, he glanced behind him. The room was completely in cased in ice and all the surfaces was covered in snow. The room looked a lot nice to Finn. He smiled and picture the whole castle in cased in ice.

the candy princess glanced towards the room. "I see you've made it.. nice, for yourself.." she said, faking a smile. "would you like to get some food-?" to do experiments on her, she would first have to get a little closer to him..

Finn looked at the princess, thinking. The food here was really good! His smile grew, showing off most of his pointy teeth.

"Yes." he simply said and waited for the princess to move

"well, come on- I'll escort you to the dining hall." she ordered her butler to go and tell the chefs to get some food ready.

They took a seat on one of the tables and waited for the meal. "so, you have ice powers, right-?" she asked to the prince.

Finn made himself comfortable before saying "Yes indeed! I am the Ice Prince you know!" He eagerly sat there, he can smell the cooking food.

The snow fell fairly lightly from the ceiling, matching Finn's happy mood.

"I suppose that's true- " she said as she looked outside the window, the sky turning into a beautiful shades of orange and midnight blue with a touch of soft purple. it was a beautiful weather..

"so, were you born with the powers or—?" she asked, trying not to be too suspicious.

Finn looked at the princess with searching eyes as he thought. He idly reached up and carefully adjusted the crown a little.

"I really can't remember much…" he said softly, his eyes becoming blank and emotionless "Perhaps… I don't know…"

'hmm, he seems oddly attached to the crown.. and peppermint said something about him going crazy to protect it..' she thought to herself. he's not going to give up the answer easily.. and with her other experiments not going smoothly.. she was a bit frustrated and wanted a little drink.

"peppermint, are you there-?" the candy princess called out.

"yes, your highness-?"

"would you bring me some wine-?"

"oh-" he hesitated for a moment. the princess usually doesn't drink.. "of- of course, your highness…" and with that he ran off.

"have you.. tried wine before-?" she asked to the prince.

"Wine…?" He thought for a minute before he shook his head.

"Never before I had wine." His head turned a little want watched the candy people bringing the food. He smiled at the sight and smell of the food.

the candy servants placed the food and the silverware on the table, and the princess picked the fork up. "well, eat up—" she said with a smile.

Finn eager started to eat. He closed his eyes and purred as he savored the flavor of the food. Tasty as always! Soon all the food on his plate disappeared, Finn licked his lips and eyed the bottle of wine in a curious matter.

the little peppermint poured the princess a bit of wine in her glass, and she took a sip. this one was very sweet. Peppermint always knew which bottle to bring her depending on her mood. she noticed the prince looking at the bottle with eyes filled with curiosity.

"would you like to try some-?" she offered, letting the peppermint pour her another glass.

Finn thought for a minute about then then nodded.

"Yes." he said simply. He watched the candy butler pour a glass for him. Once he had the glass, Finn looked at the wine. He sniffed it then carefully took a sip. It was sour yet sweet at the same time.

"It's all right…" he said and took a larger sip.

the candy princess giggled. "try not to drink too much at a time." she warned him. "would you like something to eat with that-? just drinking alcoholic drink can get you drunk really fast.."

"I guess…" Finn said looking around the table for something to nibble on. Already, Finn drained half of the wine in his glass. His head felt a bit off and his vision was somewhat fuzzy but Finn didn't seem to notice. There was still some food felt. After a bit, Finn pulled a basket of sweet bread over to him.


	13. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch5

"ah— be careful not to drink too much…" she said, watching him empty his glass. He seemed like he was still a young child who can get drunk easily and she didn't want him vomiting all over her candy castle.

She took a bread out from the small basket and nibbled on it, letting the peppermint pour her another glass of wine. She was just about ask him if he wanted to go back to his room when a thought came across her mind. People were a lot more honest when they're drunk. And this seemed like a good opportunity to get some secrets out of this kid..

Finn happily watched his glass being refilled as his nibbled on some bread. This time, he took his time to sip the wine and eat the bread. Making sure he can enjoy the fullest of the wine and bread.

After the fourth glass, it was clear that he's getting very tipsy. He was all giggles and laughs, finding everything funny and his blue face was turning a red color. Finn was swaying a little and he can't think clearly.

The peppermint watched the blue-skinned child. "princess, shouldn't we stop him—?"

"no, let him be. I have a plan.." she said with a bit serious tone as she sipped from her glass. "could.. Could you get a voice recorder-?" she said, her pink face starting to turn into a noticeable shade of bright red. "and make sure it's on when i start questioning him. I..i don't want to miss any details."

"…yes, your highness." the peppermint ran off to get the recorder.

"sooo—… *hic* how's the wine—-?" she said to the prince. her thoughts were starting to get fuzzy now.

Finn looked at the princess with a goofy smile and giggled

"It's *Hic* It's… great!" He said gleefully. Finn groped for the bottle and, once he got his hands on it, he poured himself a hearty amount in his glass. He drank a fairly large amount of wine and ate the late bread happily. it should be noted that the crown was only a few inches away from falling off of Finn's head.

As soon as the princess noticed that her butler came back with the recorder, she started asking questions. "sooo— how do you make it snow and stuff— it's really pretty- pretty pretty pretty—…" she ended the sentence with a hiccup and nibbled on her bread.

Finn giggled a bit more then said "I *Hic* don't *hic* not sure… Heh, heh!" The crown fell off his head as he chuckled. Finn dived down and picked up the crown. However, instead of putting it back on, Finn held up the crown high over his head and loudly proclaimed

"I LEARNED THE SECRETS OF ICE AND SNOW!" Finn waved the crown a little before he shoved it back on his head then drained the rest of the wine from his glass.

The candy princess hiccuped. "that..that's a shiny crown…" she said, taking another sip from her glass. "heheh. Shiny crown thing. Ice magic…" she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"It's true!" Laughed Finn leaning back, thrusting his hands into the air. His chair threatening to fall backwards.

"Crowny taught me*hic* the ways of ICE and SNOW!" He stopped leading back and laid down on the table, hiccuping and groped around for the bottle of wine. He quickly discovered that the bottle was empty.

"Aaww! All *hic* out!" Finn got up from the table and wobbled towards where he thinks is the kitchen is. He tripped over his feet and fell flat on his face. The crown fell over as a result of the fall and rolled a yard away from the blue child. Finn didn't notice the crown was not on his head as he slowly picked himself up.

The candy princess fell asleep on the table, her face flat on the white tablecloth.

The peppermint butler ran to assist the prince. "sir— may i suggest you to go to your room for the night-? It's getting late.." he said, reaching down to pick the crown up.

Finn saw that the butler wad reaching out fr the crown and he screamed bloody murder. His friendly mood was gone, replaced with rage. He tackled the candy butler away from the crown. Finn quickly snatched up the crown and held it like he was trying to protect his first born. Finn glared at him, his eyes were strangely glowing white. Muttering darkly, Finn placed the crown back on top his head.

"I… I can… I can f-find my room…" He said getting up and wobbled away.

"ah..alright…" the candy butler got up, rubbing his arms that he hit the ground with. He watched the prince wobble away, then walked towards the sleeping princess to carry her to her bedroom.

After much wondering and crashing into things, Finn somehow found his room. He close the door and crashed onto the bed. Right before he fell into a deep sleep, he adjusted the crown. He wanted to make sure it stayed onto his head. Quickly, he fell asleep.

The peppermint carried the princess all the way to her room, and half- placed, half- tossed her onto the pink bed. He was very tired.. He decided to keep the recorder with him for now and tucked her in. "goodnight, princess…" he said as he gently closed the door behind him.

Finn slowly woke. He opened his bleary eyes and looked around. He groaned loudly as he sat up.

"Wha… what happened last night? What was I doing?" He asked, rubbing his head. "Oooww… my head…"

The peppermint was in the dining hall with the princess. "ughhh.. I feel sick.." the candy princess moaned. She had a terrible headache and a turning stomach.. She put her head down on the table and groaned.

Finn decided just to go back to sleep. He laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Rubbing his head all the while.

"Why can't I remember anything?!" He muttered angerly

After about thirty minutes, the candy princess got up from her seat and decided to go check on her lab. It seems like the prince isn't going to show up to breakfast, and she was in no mood to eat anything.

She was looking through the messy pile of documents on her desk when she remembered something. "peppermint, do you still have the recorder—?"

"oh, yes, my princess.." The peppermint took the recorder out from his pockets and hit the 'play' button.


	14. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch6

Finn gave up the idea of going back to and slowly got up. He stayed sitting up for a few more minutes before he got out of bed. He reached up and touched the cold metal of the crown. Shame he can't feel the metal, the coldness would have helped with his headache.

He opened the door and snarled from the bright hallway. He covered his eyes and kept them covered until they adjusted to the light. Then he slowly made his way to the dining room.

The candy princess was listening to the recorded message for the fifth time now, writing something down on her paper quicker than ever. "the crown.. Ice powers…" she murmured as she scribbled some words down on the sheet.

Finn finally made it to the dining room and sat down at the table and looked around. No one was here.

"Did… I miss breakfast…?" He asked then groaned a little. He rested his throbbing head on the cool table and decided to laid there for a few minutes as he was nursing his head.

The peppermint watched the princess write on the paper and decided to go check on the prince. It was best not to bother her when she was doing her experiments..

The peppermint knocked on the door and opened it. "sir- sir, are you awake-?"

Of course, Finn wasn't in the room.

Finn wanted some food but he had no idea where the kitchen is and it appears that there is no one to tell him where it is.

_'The whole place is made up of candy…'_ He thought_ 'Though, it's not as tasty as their food…'_Finn slowly got up and looked down the hallway where the servants that brought the food usually come from. Getting up from the table, he slowly started to walk down the hallway.

The peppermint ran around the castle looking for the ice prince. "sir-?" he shouted. If the princess notices the guest has gone missing, she won't be happy.. The peppermint saw him in the hallway.  
"sir, what are you doing here-?"

Finn paused and looked behind him. He blinked a few thinks before he realized it was the peppermint butler.

"Trying to find the kitchen…" he said "I think I missed breakfast and I do want something to eat…"

"oh— in that case, just call me or the other servants and they'll bring the meal to your room." he said to the prince. "you can go back to your bed, sire, I'll bring the food to you." The princess wanted to do some research, and he knew that she'll need him for it. That means the candy people has to keep him here until she finishes.. Meaning the peppermint needs to be polite, even though his instincts are telling him to hiss at the prince.

Finn stared at him for a full minute before slowly nodding. He turned and shuffled his way back to his room, head slightly bowed.

"Do you guys have anything for a headache…?" Asked Finn as the butler lead his back to his room.

"maybe… but if it's from the hangover I don't know if the medicine will work.. let me check though." the little peppermint ran off.

Finn watched the butler run off before he collapsed on the bed. He lay there for a while then he rolled over so he can watch the door, waiting for the peppermint to come back.

the princess closed her book and put the recorder away on the shelf. she sighed. there wasn't much information about magical crowns, even though hers does cast protection spells.. she was walking out the lab when she noticed peppermint running down the hallway.

"peppermint-?" she called out.

"yes, your highness?"

"how's the prince-? is he awake-?" she asked.

"he's fine, I was just going to get him some food.."

"ah- please tell the chefs to prepare mine for me too.." her stomach grumbled.

"yes, ma'am.." and with that, he ran off.

Finn thought he heard voices down the hallway but he pushed the idea out of his mind. Speaking of voices…

"You've been rather quite…" Finn said softly, reaching up and touched the crown. "What are you thinking right now…?"

"ah.. not much, my prince. just.. observing the new world, that's all…" it replied.

"Well, what'cha think about this castle and the people?" Asked Finn rubbing his head a little as he stared at the door.

"well, I must admit, it's quite strange.." it replied quietly.

'_and not in my calculations at all.'_

"Do you think this place is worth having…?" he asked the crown softly "It's nice though there could be even nicer places…" He paused and listened, he could hear someone coming.

"it seems like a big powerful kingdom.. yes. it would be a very nice beginning for your empire, my prince." the crown smirked.

"All right then…" muttered Finn. He watched the door and listened. He can heard footsteps and hoped it was the servants that was bringing his food.

the crown felt silent when the candy servant knocked on the door gently. "sir—? may I come in?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Yes, yes" Said Finn sitting up. "Do come in!" He scooted himself and sat on the end of his frozen bed.

the candy maid placed the tray of food on the night stand and shivered. "enjoy your meal.." she said quickly and hurried out of the frozen room.

'hm.. how are we going to take this place over.. it seems like they do have military strength. I need a bit more time to investigate..' the crown thought as the door to the room closed.

Finn smiled then quickly ate his food, not minding the maid. Happily unaware for the crown's plans and thoughts. After he licked the plates cleaned, he sat back a little. Finn start there for a few more minutes before deciding to look around the castle. He got up, walked across the frozen room and opened the door.

the candy princess was back in her lab, reviewing her notes from earlier. "hmm.. magical crown, huh-? I'll have to do a little research about this.." she got up from her seat to look for the prince. it's time for science.

Finn was happily walking down a hallway, looking at the pictures that hanged against the walls. There were some odd looking things in Finn's eyes. He wanted a really good look around the place before he took it for himself.

Slippery ice rapidly formed on the floor and a little bit on the walls as Finn walked and snow fell above his head.

The candy princess half-walked, half-ran down the hallway until she slipped on the frozen hallway and fell on the floor, sending all her documents flying into the air. "oww— huh-?" she said as the felt the coldness under her hands. "ice? In candy kingdom..?" she mumbled as she picked up the pieces up paper. She stopped to see one was stuck to the floor-? No, frozen into the ice. The ice was forming fast. She got up quickly, tearing the bottom part of her dress off from the freezing floor. The candy princess sprinted towards where the ice was coming from.


	15. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch7

Finn continued to stroll down the hallway, eyeing all the pictures. His headache was gone and the coldness pleased him. He stopped and look at a painting then he watched the ice crawl up the wall and covered the painting.

Finn turned his head a little as he heard someone coming. He saw the princess. He smiled in his usual way.

"Hi there!" he said.

she didn't know whether to yell at him or not. he was so innocent, yet so destructive… she snapped out from her trail of thoughts as her feet began to freeze into the ground. "what.. what are you doing?"

"Just looking around the castle…" He said, frowning. He can tell that her feet were freezing. However, there was nothing he can do about it. "Do you need something from me…?" He asked, titling his head to one side.

"could you stop all the freezing stuff? it's.. kinda cold in here now.. and i don't want the castle to freeze over… " she said, trying to be gentle but there was a noticeable seriousness in her tone.

Finn blinked and stared at her. He thought about it for a minuted, titling his head side to sided as he thought. The crown slide back and forth as he did so.

The ice snow stopped suddenly as Finn made up his mind. _'Perhaps there are other castles that are better than his one…'_He thought to himself

she sighed when she realized the ice stopped moving. "th.. thank you." she said, trying to get her feet out from the ice. "what.. what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Said Finn watching water dripping from the painting. "I was just walking, looking at the paintings, when you came running." he turning his eyes to look at the princess, waiting for her to say something.

"you.. you were freezing the halls…"

Finn looked around the hall before raising an eyebrow and saying "And you're point is…?"

she sighed. "oh— nevermind." she picked up her documents from the floor and remembered the reason she came here in the first place.. "oh, could.. could you come with me for a second?"

"sure!" Said Finn cheerfully. He waited for the princess to pick up all her papers then followed her down the hallway.

she walked down the hallway and opened the gray door. "have a seat.." it was a dim lit room with odd machines and several chairs.

"Ok…" Finn looked around the room as he slowly walked towards the chair. He sat down on the chair, adjusted the crown a little bit then placed his hands on his lap. He stared at the princess with confusion writing all over his face.

"well, get comfortable—" she placed her notes on the desk and turned the lights on. "is.. is it alright if i borrow that crown for a moment?"

Finn quickly grabbed the crown and quickly shook his head

"I need it!" He said, distrust in his eyes which was a slight blueish color now. "Only the powers of ice and snow can save me! I must _not_ take the crown off!"

"…alright.. you can go then." she sat down on the desk and scribbled something down on her paper. taking it by force would be futile.. he'll go crazy and attack her. and she can't do the experiments if he's wearing it..

Finn quickly got up and hurried out of the room, muttering darkly. The ice and snow returned. Ice quickly forming around Finn's feet and the snow fell heavily from Finn bad mood.

the princess sighed again. "i guess i have no choice…" she muttered as she put the paper back into the stack of documents and research papers and walked out of the room. it was time for rest.

Finn continued to walk until he was outside. He looked up at the sky, it was noon. His eye stung as he stared up at the sun then he looked back down and around. It took him a second before he can see again, once his eyes recovered he saw that he was staying in the middle of the town square. He wasn't sure what just happened.

"Did… she wanted the crown for herself…?" He quietly asked.

_'what is that candy girl thinking….'_ the crown thought. Something wasn't right.. The candy princess must be planning something. And it didn't like it. Not at all.

_"it is possible… But we still need more information about this new world."_ it said gently. It knew the princess is planning something.. Possibly an experiment. She didn't need powers; she's a_ princess_ for goodness' sake. But she seemed interested in the crown.. _"we can take her on if it's necessary, my prince. You're stronger.."_

"Yea…" Muttered Finn. He stayed outside until the sun then he slowly made his way back inside. Finn was thinking to himself and decided to keep on eye on that princess and to find more information about this strange place.

He wondered into the dining room, hoping to find some food there.

"ah.." the peppermint bowed to the prince. "hello, sir.. Would you like something?"

"Something to eat." Said Finn, smiling widely. He walked over to his usual spot and sat down.

"i'll go tell them to prepare a meal.." he said, walking slower than usual. The princess told him to keep an eye on the prince…

Finn watched him go. He swung his legs back and forth as he waited. Snow fell gently down and the ice formed sluggish around Finn.

"the food will be prepared in a bit.." the peppermint said, standing next to the prince. "so, how was your day, sir?"

"It was all right." Said Finn, smiling at the butler. "I looked around the castle, this place is nice." he looked around the room as he commented on how the castle is nice then returned his gaze at the candy butler.

He smiled. "i'm glad you like this place.. The castle is quite magnificent if i do say so myself."

Finn nodded and sat quietly. He wasn't sure what to say next so he just sat there, listening for his food to come. He can smell the cooking food from where he sat, making him hungry.

The candy princess lay in her bed, staring at the celling. How can she do this without him suspecting it…? But then it hit her. She rushed to call one of her candy servants. Tonight's menu will be rearranged.. Just a bit.

The candy servant ran down the hallway. "mister peppermint—" she called out.

"yes—?" the butler turned around to see the candy maid there, trying to catch her breath.

"orders from the princess…" she whispered something to the peppermint. "oh.. Here you go." the candy butler handed her a small bottle filled with red liquid. She nodded and rushed into the kitchen to tell the chefs.

Finn was getting impatient, he tapped his fingers on the table as he waited. The snow falling harder and the ice forming faster as his mood changed. He can smell the food and it made his mouth water. He had half the mind just t go down the kitchens and eat the half-finished foods right there!

When his meal finally came, he was very happy to see it. Once the food cold off, he ate with gusto. This dish had a sweet and sour taste to it. It didn't occurred to Finn that something might be in his food, he was too eager to think about much of anything else besides eating.

Once he was done with his meal, Finn felt oddly tired. More so than usual. He yawned and got up from the table, muttering something about doing to bed. He walked a few yards before he fell to the floor, fast asleep. He was now in a deep sleep that will last for a while.


	16. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch8

the peppermint sighed and carried the prince to his room, half-tossing him onto his bed. He took out a pair of gloves and put them on before touching the crown and placed it into a plastic bag. He looked back at the prince before he closed the door. "goodnight, sir…." he whispered. "did you get it…?" the candy princess said as the peppermint burst through her lab door. She was organizing her lab equipment's. It was time for science. "yes, my princess." he handed her the bag, frost forming inside. "good. Now back off a bit…" _it's time for experiments._

Finn frowned a little in his sleep and rolled over on the bed. He began to dream.

He didn't know why but something was missing. There should be something on his head… In his dreams, he was in a dim room. He couldn't more nor speak. His mind was dull and numbed but something was calling him… Pleading with him to come.

the candy princess placed the crown in a machine and let it do the work. "hmm.. this is so strange.. it has some kind of ancient magic in it.. and.. weird, this is non a normal crown. it's so much more.." she sighed and turned to her butler. "peppermint, come here for a second, please.."

"yes my princess—" she took the crown out from the machine (which was now half frozen) and placed it on his head. he fell on the floor and started coughing up… snow? his eyes glowed with a blueish hue. she quickly knocked the crown off his head. "uhh….." the butler leaned against one of the chairs and moaned.

"I'm sorry, peppermint. but this almost proves that the crown is the source of his powers." she said, putting the crown down and helping him up. "we just need a little more time and information…"

His mind and body was sluggishly recovering from the sleeping agent. He became more and more aware that something was missing. Something every important to him yet, he can't figure out what it is… The voice was getting louder very so slowly.

In the lab, some red crystals shines softly. There crystals were special in a way, they can from the crystal dimension. These crystals gave off a strange power and, right now, are reacting to the crown's presence close.

"… huh?" the princess walked over to her 'research materials'.. the crystals from the crystal dimension. they give out a strange aura, but she never figured out what.. and they're reacting to something right now. she picked them up carefully and walked around the room, until she came close to the crown. the crystals glowed and vibrated.. and the ice stopped forming around the ice crown.

"oh my… this is.. peppermint, come here again, please.." the butler obeyed and she put the red crystal on his hands. "hold onto this." she put the golden crown on his head again. this time, nothing. he wasn't collapsing on the floor or throwing up ice or anything.

she grabbed a piece of paper and started writing faster than she ever did in her lifetime.

Pain jolted through Finn's mind as something was cut from it. He woke with a start and gasped. He leaned over the bed and threw up his dinner. After he recovered from that sudden shock he finally figured out what was missing.

_His crown was gone_

Finn let loose was horrifying scream of rage and he pretty such knock his door off of its hinges as he flew out of the room.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He screamed, still half sleep. His mind was in a state of confusion. Finn was used to having another consciousness into his mind, now he felt empty and lonely. He continued to run around the castle, screaming to the crown, screaming how he needs it. As more time passed without the crown, the more likely Finn is going to have a metal break down as panic consumed him.

In the labs, the crystal glowed brightly. A strange warmth was now coming off of the crystal as it whatever it did to the crown.

one of the candy maids came into the lab. "the prince.. he's awake-!"

the candy princess almost dropped her pen. "what? the research.. it isn't complete yet! and if I fail now.." her voice trailed off and there was a long pause.

"peppermint, please, take the crown back to him" she said, getting back to what she was writing.

"but.. princess.. you.. you worked hard for this…" he hesitated.

"go. please. my people can get in danger if he doesn't get the crown soon." she said with a very serious tone. she watched as the peppermint grabbed the crown and ran off.

By now Finn had run himself to the ground. He was laying in a destroyed room, he wrecked the placed trying to find the crown. Finn was shacking and shivering, this has been the longest time the crown was away from him.

"Why is it not calling me?" he whimpered, "Why is it not whispering to me Has it abandoned me?!" He whimpered at the thought.

Suddenly he felt the comforting feeling of the crown's consciousness returning but it did little to help Finn as he still didn't know where it is.

"Did it abandoned me when it was taken?!" he muttered, curling himself into a tighter ball. Tears formed and rolled down his face, the only thing that begin with him as far back as he can remembered was taken away from him and he thinks it fell him.

"…..my prince…" the crown finally whispered to the boy. "my prince.. please.. do not fear.."

"Where'd you go?" Asked Finn, not sure if the crown can hear him. He can hear the candy people behind him and all over the castle but he didn't care. By now he can smell blood from his hands. Cuts were made as he smashed items all of the castle when he was looking for the crown.

"_You left me!_ You left me… _I couldn't feel you!_" He looked his eyes and wished it would all end right here and now.

"my prince.. do not worry. I will be there shortly.. "_good._ it thought. _he's completely driven to madness. I can use him as my puppet.._

"No you won't…" Muttered Finn, laying there. He huffed, he cried so hard that he didn't have any tears left. Finn just lay there, not moving and, in a way, broken hearted.

the peppermint finally spotted the prince. "sir? sir, I ..err… found your crown.."

By the time the candy butler found Finn, he had completely lost it. Finn sat up and looked at the voice so fast he gotten a headache. Finn smiled with pure glee as he saw the crown. He got up and run towards the peppermint butler. He yanked the crown out of the candy butler's hands

"Heh heh heh…. Good, good! Heh…" He had a crazed look in his eyes as he put on the crown.

"are.. are you alright, sir?" he asked carefully, resisting the urge to hiss. this boy is insane. he could destroy this kingdom if he wanted to..

"Yes!" Laughed Finn, his eyes starting to glow blue "I'm fiiiine! _**GREAT! **_In fact!"

Snow started to fall above his head and ice started to form rapidly all right him.

"Not sure about you though! _HEH HEH!_" Finn raised his glowing hands _"Run little candy boy! Run and let's play a game of chase!"_

the peppermint backed up away from him. "uh.. sir? sir…"

Finn laughed, closed his eyes for a second. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a bright blue color.

_"**RUN OR ELSE BE FROZEN FOREVER YOU FOOLISH MORAL!"**_ Screamed Finn with a look of glee on his face.

the peppermint began to run, frightened. "sir.. please.. stop!" he said, trying to catch his breath.

the princess was walking out of her lab with a box full of crystals when she saw peppermint dash through the hallway. "peppermint, wha—" she bumped into the prince, who was running after him. she dropped her box, scattering the crystals everywhere.

The possessed Finn snarled as he crushed into the princess. Once he saw the crystals, he quickly backed away from them hissing.

"No! Not them!" he hissed, his glowing eyes dimmed a bit from the crystals' strange power. The crystal glowed brightly and shook on the ground.

The candy princess looked at the prince. "What.. What are you doing? You can't just chase my butler around.. Even if you're the guest, this kind of behavior is unwelcome in the kingdom." She said, glaring at the prince.

Finn slowly stood, chuckling. Ice rapidly formed on the floor and on the walls. He smiled at her with his glowing blue eyes. He didn't dare do anything near those crystals as he didn't know what wonder happen if he used his ice magic.

_"You talk as if you know me…"_ He said, his voice had a cold and dangerous tone to it_"But I am a different person in another's body. You now of my puppet however for I am the Ice__King__." _He inched away from the crystals

The candy princess backed up a little. "A.. Another's body? What? Wha.. What's going on? What did you do to him?"


	17. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch9

_"Oh nothing… Just made him _**_insane_**_ and took over his **body** for my __own__… Nothing too big really."_ He said with a bored tone. He dusted himself a little and turned

_"You won't be as lucky as you are right now the next time you meet me…" _He started to walk away, the crystals' glow dimming the farther away he went. The ice followed him and froze everything.

"Took.. Took his body…?" She looked at the crown with half fear and half disgust. It was a frightening thought, that the crown took over someone.. She picked up the crystals and glared at him. "Leave.. Leave my kingdom at once. I do not wish to harm my subjects." She said with a serious but unflinching tone.

Finn stopped and slowly turned to look at her with a bored look.

_"Oh I am _**_SSOO _**_sorry…"_ He said, not sorry about all. He eyed the crystal in her hand_ "But your _**_kingdom _**_is part of the __**world** __and _**_I _**_am going to_**_ rule _**_this **world** with the powers of frost! You __pathetic__mortal! There is __nothing __you can do about it!" _

Ice was now covering all surfaces in the hallway. It gotten so cold in the hallway, that ice started to form on the princess's dress.

she turned around, tearing the bottom part of her long, beautiful pink dress. she ran into her lab and slam the door behind her, breathing a bit heavily.

"oh— weapons, weapons… she pushed the papers and books off the desk, looking for something, anything to use… "ah!" a ball-blam-burblerber. she grabbed it and darted out the door, taking the box of crystals with her just in case.

"eat this, you butt-!" she aimed the weapon at him and opened fire.

Finn turned just in time to see the princess fire. His hands snapped up and a bolt of ice magic froze the fired ammo in midair.

_"How dare you…"_ Growled Finn, bearing his teeth in rage _"**HOW.**_**_DARE_**_**. YOU** try and harm the Ice King!" _He shot bolts of ice magic at the princess. The ice magic, however, were adsorbed by the crystal and a burst of heat escaped from the crystals. Ice melted from the heat of the crystals. As the heat from the crystals weaken, Finn hissed and started to run, so long at the princess as those crystals he can't harm her.

she watched the prince hiss and run away. "…oh!" she snapped out of it, emptied the ammo and shoved the crystals in the weapon, and started to fire. the candy princess ran after him.

she took out a walkie-talkie from her pocket and warned the guards. "get.. get my citizens to safety! go into town and make sure they stay safe!" she said, chasing after him, the crystal blaster still aimed at him.

Finn continued to run, unable to do much until the princess runs out of crystals. He can feel the heat that come from the crystals and he hated it! If he uses his ice magic, the crystals will only adsorb it and turn it into some kind of fire magic.

After running around for a few minutes, Finn can see the main doors! If he can get outside, he can fly away and start his plan of freezing the world.

Ice formed all around Finn as he ran, making it a bit hard to run without slipping.

"I'll… I;.. get.. you… I won't let you.. hurt my.. citizens—!" she yelled as she ran after him through the hallway. she had to make sure he's out of not just the castle, but the kingdom as well. she had to stop to catch a breath when she reached the castle hall.

Finn laughed as he jumped into the air. His hair moved like wings and he flew up high into the sky.

_"**YES!" **_Finn roared as he savored his victory. He raised his hands into the air and moved them in a circle. What appears to be slush streamed out of his hands, this slush started to form clouds. From the clouds, snow started to fall, the light snowing quickly turned into a storm and few minutes later a blizzard. The blizzard began to expand, in a few hours this blizzard will cover this world. Freezing it but this time, it will be permanent.

Finn was laughing with glee. The blizzard was a beautiful thing in his glowing eyes. The coldness felt wonderful! It felt like silk stroked his skin as the wing blew. The sweet, sweet taste of victory was still there in his mouth.

"oh no…" the candy princess just stepped outside to find out that it was snowing.. she called her swan and loaded her blaster with more crystals. it was time for battle.

The wind blew hard and ice formed on the princess and the swan. However, Finn's form was starting to appear as they flew up.

At first, Finn didn't see the princess until she fired a few crystals at him. He snarled and stopped his blizzard spell.

_"YOU!"_ Roared Finn, his hands glowing and flashing blue _"Why doesn't you just **die** from the cold?!"_ He blasted the princess with Ice magic, hoping it would hit her. The fall was enough to kill her.

her swan dodged the attack and she fires a few more crystals in his direction. one of the small pieces hit the crown.

The crystal hit the crown with enough force to successfully knock it off the boy's head. The possessed human/wizard scream in pain as the connection with the crown to the body was cut off. Finn's eyes slowed glowing blue and closed, he seem to fall asleep when the crown was removed from his head. His hair stopped moving and he started to fall.

"aah—!" the princess yelled as the swan sped up to catch the child. the prince landed on the back of the royal swan and the candy princess caught the crown safely. she sighed and asked the swan to take them back to the ground.

Finn lay there on the swan, unmoving yet alive. His breathing was slow and rhythmical as he slept. He looked so peaceful…

Without the ice magic and the heat of the sun, the blizzard quickly died down. When the clouds parted, there was a thick blanket of snow covering the candy kingdom and all around the kingdom as far as the eye can see.

the royal swan softly landed on the ground. the candy princess took one of the crystals and attached it to a piece of a string, making a small necklace out of it. she put it around the prince's neck and placed the crown next to him.

"goodbye." she said, walking into the city gate and raising the bridge.

Hours had passed before Finn woke. He couldn't remember what just happened or why here was laying on the ground. In fact, he couldn't remember anything! His head throbbed painfully and he felt lonely. He looked down at his side and saw the crown. He slowly got up, picked up the crown though he didn't put it on, and started to walk away from the candy kingdom.

He's not sure what will happen next, only time will tell…

* * *

**Not sure what will happen to the RP right now. If you got _ANY_ ideas to continue with the RP, please tell me~!**


	18. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch10

the candy princess started walking towards the castle after she heard from one of the guards that the prince has left. there were children out in the snow, playing and making snow angels. she sighed and smiled. she was glad her citizens were safe, for now..

Finn was having a blast in the snow. He acted just like a child in his insane state of mind. He also like the crystal around his neck, it was nice and warm! He wasn't too sure about the crown though. The metal was cold as ice and it gave off an eerie feel but he was able to part with it. Using what little cloths Finn has, he made himself a rope from his shirt. He feed the thin rope through the crown then tied it around his weights. There the crown hand limply on Finn's side as he walked away from the candy kingdom and into the unknown.

_'ugh.. argh.. get away… GET AWAY FROM ME!' _

the crown battled the crystals. these powers are unheard of.. and if this continues, it'll lose its prince. it struggled to escape the crystal's warmth.. getting a taste of its own medicine.

Finn stopped and looked around, confused. He thought he heard someone talking. He struggled and continued to play in the snow as he walked, laughing a little as he did so.

The crystals glowed softly and they slowly spread it's warmth throughout Finn's body. Repairing his mind and undoing the changes the crown cause on the boy in a sluggishly pace.

_'ugh… uh..'_ the crown stopped struggling. it seems that resisting is futile and it will only absorb its powers.. _'i.. i will be back…'_ the crown swore silently. _**'and next time, i won't go down so easily..'**_

The crystal's healing process spend up a little without the crown hanging on to Finn so tightly.

Finn finally stopped into his walking when he noticed the sun setting. He looked around. There wasn't much cover around him besides a large willow tree. He smiled, he liked this willow tree. He walked over to the tree and started to climb it. He climbed around the tree until he found a spot he liked. Finn made himself comfortable and soon her fell asleep.

He dreamed that he was in a snowy field and it was snowing. However he wasn't alone, there was a figure that wore a golden crown stood next to him. Finn looked up at him.

the crown spoke to the human. "finn… finn… my prince.. why? why have you betrayed me? why did you leave me?" it spoke softly.

Finn looked totally confused. He blinked and leaded back a little to better see the figure.

"Wha-" He stared up at the figure. "Do I know you sir? Why do you know my name? And I'm no prince!" He walked a little close to the figure.

"What's your name mister? Are you lost?" Something was amiss and he wasn't sure why.

"my prince.. you really don't remember? i saved you from that horrible disaster.. i saved you with the power of frost.." it said, putting on a sad face. it was an excellent actor, and the dream was its stage.

Dream Finn cocked his head to one side as it talked. He shook his head.

"Sorry mister but I don't know you! I'm not a prince, I'm just a normal boy!" He said, scanning the figure's face. "What disaster? What happened? This place is just fine!" he smiled as he talked.

"No need to be sad, mister!" Dream Finn spotted something behind the figure. He walked around it and saw what appears to be a red fire fly.

"Pretty!" he said. Finn a little close to it, it flew off and he started to chase it.

"NO—! don't leave, my prince.. you're my prince.. my royalty.." _and my puppet.._'i.. i need your help!" _to be my puppet. _

Finn paused and looked at him, confused.

"I'm your prince…?" He asked slowly "So you're my dad?" He blinked a few times then asked "What do you need help with?"

The little fire fly slowly approached the dream child and floated around him. Finn smiled and tried to catch it but he always miss the little fire fly.

"no, sir.. i am your royal servant and an adviser. but i cannot show myself to you or anyone.. i need someone to be my prince. someone who will speak for me. and if you accept you will become the ruler of the world…"

"Why do you need me? I'm just a normal boy! Are you just too shy to show yourself?" He frowned as he talked. The little fire fly bumped into his face suddenly

"Oy!" he said, he wasn't in pain but he was annoyed. "Come here you!" Finn started to chase the fire fly again, this time he _ran_.

"i.. i can't. i'm not like you or me.. and you're not just any child. you can hear me.." the crown said with a quiet voice. it wanted to look as innocent and helpless as possible.

"…my prince—? prince— please, don't leave.."

Finn was too far away to hear him by now.

"Come back!" He shouted at the little fire fly. He ran until he tripped and fell face first into the snow. Luckily for him the snow was soft and he didn't take any damage. He looked up and looked around from where he lay. He appeared to be alone.

"H-hello…?" he asked, looking around. It started to get dark and an eerie feeling crept over him. He started to get scared. Finn got up and started to walk, hoping a little to run into that odd fellow

"my prince…" the crown's voice echoed in the back as he walked. "my prince.. why…"

"Why what?" He asked, he was having trouble walking. The snow was getting thicker, the sense of loneliness and a bit of fear washed over him. It was dark and he was totally alone.

He looked around, holding himself. The childlike fear was starting to get the better of him.

"Where… Where are you? Where did that fire fly went. Where are you mister?" He asked, hoping to get an answer.

"i'm here.. i'm everywhere. i'll be watching you.. until you become my prince again.." the voice faded away.

Finn tried to run but failed. Something was following him and he was scared. Finn turned to see a huge shadow like creature. He tried to run again but he fell. The monster pounced. He screamed and woke.

He sat up, panting. Finn looked around and remembered he was in a tree. He sighed in relief and started to make his way down.


	19. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch11

the crown watched the boy. _"soon, my prince…_

_**very soon…" **_

Days passed, Finn's metal state was recovering. His appearance was returning to its human form. The crystals around his neck had dimmed a little as their power was running out. However, they still have enough to keep the crown at bay for a while longer.

He was getting more and more aware of all the bad things in Ooo. He tried his best to help people. He was also getting more aware of the crown. He wondered how he gotten it and what does it do.

One day, he held the crown in his hands and carefully scanned it. Running his normal hand on the crown as he looked for anything out of the normal.

"Just a normal crown…" He muttered, returning it to his side "Heh! Maybe I'm a prince! Heh heh, I doubt it…"

_'Ugh… Just put me on your head, mortal.. I need you to be my host…'_ The crown thought to itself. The crystal is quickly undoing the work it has done over a long time.. Just a thought of that made it shake in anger.

Finn jumped a little as he felt something on his side and he looked at the crown. It was shaking a little. He untied it and looked at it.

"Huh…" Finn tilted his head a little to one side. "A shaking crown… Weird…" he stared at it a few more times before he continued to walk, still holding it in his hands.

At least ten minutes passed before Finn stopped at a river for a quick drink. He paused and look down at a puddle. He can see himself in the pound, he smiled as he got an idea.

"Hearbe, hearbe!" Said Finn in a loud voice, holding the crown at arm's length. "Bow down to the ever so great, powerful and merciful Prince…" he put on the crown "…Finn!"

This time, the crown tried its best to take control, not showing mercy. It struggled to disconnect the boy from the crystal and take over once again..

"Ahahahaooww!" Finn rubbed his head, he gotten a headache all of a sudden. The crystals around his neck glowed brighter as they adsorbed almost all of the crown's attack.

"Ow…" He took off the crown and sat down, rubbing his head. "What… how did? Oh my head!"

The crystals dimmed, a little dimmer than before. It lost a little bit of power as it fought the crown, thus allowing it the smallest of connections with Finn's mind.

_'Little more.. Just a bit more..'_ It thought as it felt the connection between the crystal and the mortal become weaker. The crown started whispering to the boy.. _"Hello, my prince…"_

"WAAAH!" Finn jumped up to his feet and looked around, readying himself for a fight.

"WHO'S THERE?!" He continued to look around, looking for the one that spoke to him.

_"My prince.. You really don't recognize me…"_ Its voice almost sounded sad and disappointed.

_'Dammit, this means i have to start over..'_

"I don't know _who_ or _what_ you are!" Stated Finn spinning around, still looking for the voice with his fits up. "Show yourself!" He puffed out his cheeks and glared at his surroundings.

_"Down here, my prince… It's nice to see you again…"_ It said with a calmer voice. It was probably best to gain his trust first.

Finn looked at the crown. Now he was very confused. He picked up the crown just stared.

"It… can talk…" Finn whispered to himself "How can it talk?! It's just a crown!" He scratched his head, terribly confused.

_"No, it's not that i can speak.. You can understand me. You're a special child…"_ It whispered gently.

Finn continued to stare at the crown until his eyes began to water. He closed and rubbed his eyes. Once done he sat back down on the ground, crossing his legs. He looked around his once more, making sure that no one was watching him.

"Why… Why did you call me Prince…?" Asked Finn looking down at the crown. It was resting in Finn's lap as both of his hands were on his knees. "I'm no royalty. I'm just a normal boy as far back as I can remember! Which isn't much. I can't really remember anything about myself nor how I can to this odd land…"

_"…because.. Because you are my prince. You are not just a normal boy.. You're a special one. A one worthy enough to hear the secrets of ice and snow…"_

"Secrets of ice and snow…?" repeated Finn, he had a million questions and his mind wont settle down. "What do you mean? How am I your prince? You're just a crown! How come you never talked to be before?"

_"I have, my prince… You didn't listen.. you are the only one worthy enough to receive my powers.. I will teach you slowly.."_

"Hm…" Finn thought about it leading back a little but keep his eyes on the crown. He thought back as far as he can remember if he indeed heard the crown before, he couldn't find any.

"And why should I learn about these… secrets?" He asked slowly.

_"If you learn the secrets you will become the ice royalty.. A prince of ice.. You can rule over this land…"_

"An Ice Prince…?" Muttered Finn. He didn't see himself ruling a kingdom.

He got up suddenly. "_Nah!_ I'm not the _ruling_ type, I'm the _help_ type!" he tied the crown and let it hang on his side. "I am think about it when I'm a little older…" he said cheerfully.

_"It'll be easier to help people if you become powerful.. You are weak now, but think about this.. It'll be lot easier to help people if you're a prince and have powers over ice and snow…"_

Finn thought about what the crown said. yes, it would be easier if he have powers to help people. He can freeze villains and such.

"I'm listening…" Said Finn, looking down at the crown.

_"You will learn the secrets of ice and snow.. It'll be real quick. You'll be able to command snow and ice to do as you want…"_

Finn thought about it. He really liked help people and he can save more people if he had powers.

"All right…" Said Finn slowly, untieing the crown from his hip. "What… Do I need to do… And I'm only doing this to help people mind you!"

_"Of course, my prince…"_ The crown put on a disturbing smirk.

**"All you have to do is listen to me…"**


	20. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch12

**We're pretty much out of ideas on how to continue this RP/story. If you have ANY ideas you think this will make this RP even more amazing, please share them!**

* * *

"Ok…" Said Finn "I guess… that's all right since you're going to teach me and stuff. Oh! My crystals! That's…. new…."

The crystals around his neck glowed brighter since the crown was so close to them. Finn never seen them glow so brightly before.

"alright.. just follow my instructions.. just have a seat on the ground and please, remove the crystal from your neck… "

Finn sat down but hesitated about removing the crystals. He kind of wanted to keep them on.

"Why?" Asked Finn looking at the crystals a fondly "They are just crystals"

"..I.. I have my reasons.." it would be best if he asked no questions. "please, just listen.. don't you want the powers?"

Finn looked mighty confused with the crown. He thought about it for a few minutes before he slowly took off the crystals. He shivered, not used to not being able to feel their warmth.

"O-ok." Said Finn staring at the crown in is lap. There was something off and he is not sure why.

"alright.. now just close your eyes and relax…" the crown spoke softly. its time has come.. and the boy will be at its command.

Finn did what he was told and closed his eyes, bowing his head a little. He took in a few deep breathes, trying to calm himself. Was it just him or was there something watching him from behind…?

The crystals glowed beside Finn, reacting to the magic in the Crown.

the crown sent its magic through the child's body, not holding any back this time. _'yes.. yes.. just a little more…'_

Finn felt cold, so cold, and he started to shiver. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head a little more as the magic flowed into his body.

The crystals beside him glowed brighter. Adsorbing some of the magic the crown gave off.

"urk.." the crown struggled to keep the magic flowing. it was almost complete.. it could drive the kid to half insanity in five.. four.. three…

His head throbbed and the cold was almost unbearable! The world around his started to make so sense and he felt some kind of pressure on his mind. His head felt like it was going to burst at any second!

The crystals fought back with all of its power, eating up the crown's magic.

the crown pushed hard against the crystal's magic to gain control of the child's mind. it was a tight battle.. even one second of hesitation would lead to the other's victory.

Finn grabbed his head and leaded back. Pain, there was a lot of pain in his mind.

"STOP IT!" He screamed, crushing to the ground and curled up into a ball "IT'S TOO MUCH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! STOP!" Unaware that someone heard his cries.

There was a great heat coming from the crystals as it burned off the magic it was adsorbing. The grass it rested on started to smoke.

_POP! _

One of the smallest crystals on the necklace broke from the heat, weakening their flow of magic by a hair.

_'good, good…'_ the crown thought, feeling the magic of the crystal weaken. it was almost there to taking over…

_POP! CRACK! _

Another two small crystal broke, leaving only the big ones to fight the crown.

Finn lay there, gripping his head. Something in his mind snapped and his whole world view changed right there.

_'yes, yes…. just a bit more, my child…'_ the crown resisted the crystal with all the power it had left..

Finn's mind continued to crack a few more times from all the pressure the crown made. After a few more times of this, Finn fainted from the pain leaving him completely helpless.

Fire started up from the heat of the crystals, the fire danced dangerously close to Finn's side.

The crown panicked a bit and used the powers it has left to surround the boy with a wall of ice. 'No.. Not now.. Dammit!' It cursed under its breath.

The fire started to get out of control, fueled by the crystals. The crystals themselves were cracking from all the heat, the fire crystals lining that held its powers were weakening and the energy inside were escaping. Both the fire and the heat from the crystals, burned the ice wall down fast.

The crown took control of the body and the spirit took over the mortal child.

* * *

_**Again, WE NEED IDEAS OR ELSE THIS RP/STORY IS DOING TO DIE! D=**_


	21. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch13

The fire started to get out of control, fueled by the crystals. The crystals themselves were cracking from all the heat, the fire crystals lining that held its powers were weakening and the energy inside were escaping. Both the fire and the heat from the crystals, burned the ice wall down fast.

The crown took control of the body and the spirit took over the mortal child.

Finn opened his now pure white eyes. He sat up, he looked at his hands. They were now blue again. He smiled, all that magic he pumped into the boy had returned it to the form he wanted him to have.

Finn got up and with his ice magic, he put out that horrible fire. Snow started to fall and ice formed around his feet. His smile grew, it's good to be free! He leaped into the air and stayed there. With Finn's hair flapping, he raised his hands and began to make the most powerful blizzard he can make.

The crown put on a grin. "My prince.. You're back…" It whispered.

Snow and ice fell from the sky as Finn waved his hands in a circle. The clouds rapidly grew bigger.

_"You talk as if I left…"_Whispered Finn to the crown, watching his beautiful blizzard grew into a monster storm._ "Have I got somewhere…?"_

"For a little bit.. But you're back now.." It spoke politely to the child. "The storm is beautiful, my prince.."

_"Heh, heh…. It is… heh…"_ Finn smiled, his insanity clear on his face. "_This place is hot doesn't you say…? It needs to__ cool__down~!"_

The storm grew and grew. It gotten so big, it started to sallow whole kingdoms, quickly freezing everything and everyone in the kingdoms. One such kingdom is the candy kingdom. Snow and hail fell from the sky and started to make a lot of damage to the kingdom.

The bubblegum princess was in the crystal dimension with her trusty steed, Lady Rainicorn, to gather more crystals for her research when she got a holo- message from captain banana guard. He said something about a freak snowstorm… She gathered what materials she got so far and made her way towards her sweet kingdom.

Finn laughed softly, the blizzard was growing at an alarming rate. Soon it will freeze the world. Once he was sure the blizzard can hold its own, Finn started waving his hands and lowered himself to the ground. He stood there in the harsh blizzard then he raise he is up and started to make his castle, a castle made up of Ice. Finn muttered as he made his castle, muttering all the things he was going to do once his castle was complete.

When the princess arrived at the castle, half the kingdom was frozen.. It was probably the ice prince again. She gathered her banana guards and handed them a spear specially made with the crystal. She grabbed her blaster and loaded it with the gems.

It's time for battle.

Finn smiled, though his eye showed no emotion, as he walked around his newly made castle. His mind was slipping away, giving the crown even more control. To Finn, everything in the castle was perfect and just the way he wanted it to be.

_"Lovely~!"_ he said, _"Just lovely~!"_ He walked up a flight of stairs and soon was on the top most part of the castle, he raised his hands high up and continued to fuel the blizzard.

The princess and her army continued to march to the outer part if the kingdom. It was then she noticed the new ice castle.. She hurried toward the new castle and told one of the guards to run ahead to examine the castle.

Finn looked down just in time to glance what appears to be army storming into his castle. He let lose a scream of rage that could be heard a mile away. He quickly ran into the castle and saw that, since there was no one guarding the place, the banana guards had quickly taken over the place.

"Damn it! Should have made some Ice Golems!" He hiss, then he saw the crystals which made him groan softly. He slipped away to deeper parts of the castle, he need to make something…

The banana guards informed the princess about the castle being almost empty with no guards…

She paused for a sec. "..it's a trap…"

Finn was in the basement chanting and waving his hands in an odd motion. Large Ice golems started to raise from the icy floor. More and more appeared and was given one task to fulfill, to protect the Ice Prince King! They started to make their way up the stairs and headed straight towards the invading banana guards, roaring and snarling.

The banana guards held up their spears and pointed them toward the golems. The heat from the crystals would melt them..

The princess made her way past the golems and into where the prince was.

The Ice Golems change towards them, not caring about the heat. Some that survived the heat crashed into the guards and did as much damage as possible because they melted.

Finn hissed in anger as he heard the battle but continued to chant. He did this for a while longer before he saw the princess. He stopped,

_"**YOU!"**_ He yelled as some Golems slinked around him, hissing at the Princess. _"Why are you still__alive__?! Why didn't the cold __kill__you!"_

"That's a nice way to say hello." She said, sarcastically. The princess pointed the blaster toward the prince. "Surrender and I'll spare your life."

The Golems hissed and snarled louder but quieted when Finn raised a hand. He muttered something and the Golems started to spread out in the room, their eyes on the princess.

_"Do you even know how__much trouble__I when through to get to this point…?"_ He asked softly, his tone dangerous. He was angry clearly and in his rage, wasn't thinking all that clearly _"If it wasn't for those crystals, you would have been__dead__the first time I was freed… It's because of those crystals my__host__was almost__lost to me__, those crystals reversed and destroyed everything I worked so hard for! And you think I can let you take all this away for the second time?! No…"_

Finn dropped his hand and the golems attacked the Princess, roaring as they did so.

"Almost lost…." She muttered when the golems charged toward her. She shot the crystals into where their heart would be located.. If they had one. She dodged and jumped on top of them to get closer to the prince…

The golems quickly melted from the large amount of heat from the crystals. They did their best to damage the princess. Finn hissed and backed away from the Princess.

_"**NO! Get those things away from me!"**_ He yelled. He started to chant again and more golems started to form, quickly raising from the icy ground.

She shot a few crystals towards his direction, hoping it would hit him.

Finn stopped chanting and dodged the crystals, hissing at the heat the admitted. When the Golems yanked themselves out of the ground and started to attack the Princess, Finn took off running since he knows that the crystals will only adsorb his magic.

"Oh no you don't—" she dodged the golems and jumped up into the air, sending a several towards his direction.

Some of those crystals got way too close for the possessed Finn's liking as he ran. He can feel the connection weakening whenever the crystals got close.

One of the golems somehow grabbed the Princess's cloth and pulled her towards it with surprisingly hard, allowing Finn to ran farther away.

She screamed and sent some crystals in its direction, melting it off completely. She ran after the prince, reloading the ammo.

Finn was hiding in the deepest part of the Castle, he made walls, false hallways and made it as cold as he could make it as he run. He sat there in the dark room with his eyes closed, he hoped that the cold would kill her however he doubt it because she has those crystals with her.

She didn't let anything get in her way; she melted down walls and hallways to capture the prince. She won't forgive him for trying to take over.. To take her kingdom and citizens.

Finn could feel the heat nearing however there was not much to do. He made himself a sword and made it as thick as possible. He got up and the ice moved around him so he appeared behind the princess. Raising his sword, he attacked the princess swinging his sword in the hopes of cutting her head off.

She started blasting crystals towards his directions, hoping one of them would sink into his skin..

One of the crystals she shot landed in his left shoulder. The heat and the pain made him scream so loud, the ice around the two cracked. He was, however, able to land a hit on the princess. He sliced her arm and left a huge gash. He crashed to the ground and curled up into a ball, holding his head

_"No!"_ Gasped Finn, feeling the connection braking _"No no! Make… hold on! GGRRR!"_

The princess fell on the floor. Her candy blood flowing out from the wound. She ripped the bottom part of her skirt and tied her arm above the gash to stop the bleeding. She walked over to the prince, taking out a big piece if the crystal and holding it close to his neck.

"Any… Any last.. Last words..?!" She said, her mind becoming fuzzy.. She was losing a lot of blood.. She had to end this quick.

Finn smiled as her despite how much pain he was in.

**_"Would you kill an innocent boy to get me…?"_** he asked slowly, looking at her in the eyes. _"Because you're about to! This boy is still here, simply asleep in his mind, I'm just using his body…."_

"I.." Her voice was trembling. "I..i don't care…! If any….anyone th..threatens my p..people.. I'll..i'll end them—!" She rose the crystal high above him.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH—!" She swung the crystal down, but instead of hitting the boy, the gem hit the crown and half-crushed it.

**_"NNOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"_** Finn screamed and screamed as he became to thrash madly. He pushed the princess off of him, he stumbled around the room while he held the crown. The cracks on the crown glowed and his eyes bright blue. His eye glowed brighter than the crown then the light disappeared, he collapsed to the ground. He simply fainted however the real question is, did the Princess killed the crown or did it forced itself into the body's body and mind…?

The candy princess collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious. It was all up to Finn now….


	22. A Cold Mind and Frozen Heart ch14

Finn jerked awake. He panted and looked around. He seemed to be in a frozen wasteland… There was some buildings, dead trees and thrash all over the place. "Where…. am I?" He asked, he had the feeling he wasn't alone like something was watching him.

"_My prince… My prince.."_ The crown whispered with a small voice.

"_You…you're in your own mind…"_ A different voice echoed around. This one sounded more gentle and comforting_.. "You have to find a way to escape the crown's cont—"_

"_**SILENCE! DO NOT SEND FALSE INFORMATION TO THE PRINCE! HE'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!"**_ The crown's voice shouted, shaking the place.

"BRAAH!" Finn jumped so hard from the sudden loud voice, he crashed onto the shaking ground. He lay there until the ground stopped shaking. Finn slowly got up once more looked around. After a few more minutes, he started to walk again.

"In… my own mind…? Escape the crown….?" He muttered quietly to himself.

"_It's simple… Just move to the central area of your mind and severe the connection… I'll hold the crown off from here.."_ The gentle voice faded out slowly.

Finn was very confused right now. All of this make no sense.

"But this place… I should know if I am in my own mind…" He said as he walked into the city. The place looked even worse than the outside! Finn grimace from the sight of the destroyed city.

"_UGH..NO-!"_ The crown's mind battled against the other 'voice' to get back to its 'prince'. The ground started cracking a little and a chunk fell out, revealing a bottomless fall under it.

Finn squeaked in alarm and started to run, trying to escape the cracks and umping over missing chunks. He can see a cellar door, hoping it would lead to somewhere else. He yanked open and jumped into. Next thing her knew, he was sitting in what appears to be a very pretty dining room.

"Wha?! Where…?" He looked around in great confusion.

There was no answer from the voices.. They had a tight battle going on, and if one side hesitated even for a second, that would lead to the other's victory.

Finn got up from the table and started to wonder the castle. There were many doors but all of them seemed to be locked but what's really odd about them is they would cold as ice when he touched them. Finn tried to open every door he came across as he wondered where could these doors would lead too.

The crown's 'mind' weakened and started to slowly fade… The other 'voice' was winning. It restored the broken city slowly.

Finn finally was able to find a door that was unlocked. He opened it and saw it was a dark door. The only things we can see is what appears to be pure white branches with orbs on the end of each branch. He stepped in the door and glazed into one of the orbs. Finn was totally blown away to see that he was in the orb! He saw that he was putting on a crown, he scream, his eyes turned blue and he fell off of something.

"What the…" Finn began to say when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw two figures locked in a heated battle on a thick branch.

The crown began to regain its strength; it started poking holes in the memory and slowly broke down the room one piece by one piece…

Finn saw that some of the orbs popped and whatever was in those orbs fell into the darkness as the sometime began to forget things. Only then he realized that those orbs were his memories!

"Hey stop it whoever is doing that!" He yelled, starting to climb up to the two figures fighting. "I need those you know!"

It didn't stop; the whole process actually sped up a little. The room started to crumble and the branches snapped.

Finn was able to get on top of the branch, he was very angry that he was forgetting this faster than he can think.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?!" He yelled "Stop making me forget!"

"_I'm sorry sir.. I'm doing the best I can.."_ The gentle voice said, struggling to keep the crown back.

The crown's mind growled and roared as it tried to break through and destroy his mind… The room was still crumbling, and shower no signs of stopping..

"I-I… is there anything I can do to stop all of this?!" Asked Finn panicking while rubbing his now throbbing head, he was forgetting things left and right and he can feel his mind cracking painfully slow.

"_Listen carefully…."_ The voice said, starting to slowly fade out._ "You have to cut the connection between your mind and the crown…. You have to escape its grip…." _The voice was barely audible now. _"I wish you luck, Finn the human boy….."_ And with that the voice disappeared.

"Oh shi-!" He looked around, trying to find what could be the connection. When he looked down, Finn saw what appears to be a gold and red thick thread that lead. Finn grabbed the thread and felt that it was wrapped around his neck. How he didn't see it was a mystery, most likely that he just now aware there is a connection.

"Step one, finding the connection complete, now onto step two… how to cut it…" Muttered Finn, following where the thread to the other end. It was getting thinner as he got close to the other end.

'_**Ugh.. NO!'**_ The crown slowly tore the room apart, making any kind of path under the child crumble into dust and making the walls fall down. The place was being destroyed fast…

"AH!" Finn ran as fast as he can. He can see the end of the thread, it appears to be connected to a crown with a shadowy figure standing above it.

"Almost… there!" Gasped Finn, hoping from one platform to the next. He grabbed the thinnest part of the thread and pulled hard, he tried everything to break it even biting it.

The thread started to break.

'_**Argh.. No... NO—!'**_ The crown grabbed the thread, trying to prevent it from tearing apart. It was no use…

The crown was furious; it began to crumble the ground under the child when the thread finally snapped.

Finn finally fell into the darkness of his mind. When the thread snapped, he felt this warmth, there was a glories feeling flowing in his mind and body.

_He was free…_

Finn smiled, closed his eyes and continued to fall.

His eyes snapped open and he looked around, swallowing a lump that formed in his throat. He sat up and realized how sweaty and shaky he was! He saw that he was what appears to be a hospital room. He was in a bed, there was a night stand next to his bed. On the nightstand was a few large glowing red crystals, the crystal themselves seemed to be giving off heat.

The candy princess walked into the room. "You're awake…" She said, taking a seat on a chair near the bed. Her arm was covered with bandages and she looked tired..

Finn blinked a few times, glanced at her arm and sat there in silent for a minute before slowly asking "Do…. Do.. I know you?"

His head hurts and he knew he was not all that clear minded. However, being near the crystals made him feel better.

"Oh.. You don't remember.." She sighed. " did you forget what happened? The crown and the war and...and the fight?"

Finn thought for a minute.

"I… I kind of remember a crown…" He said looking down at his hands "I can't really remember anyways pass the time I put it on by a river…"

He looked up sheepishly "Did… Did I cause a war…? Did I hurt anyone….?" he asked

"A lot happened.. But it's okay.." She looked at the weak little child who almost caused the world to freeze over.. "Tell me what you know.. Our name, age, anything. Anything at all.."

Finn stared at her, thinking. He huffed and puffed out his cheeks, frowning.

He shook his head "No… I'm pretty sure I never meet you before…" He said "I might be wrong, though but I can't remember much… I do know my name and age but not where I came from.."

"Tell me. Say everything you know…" She took out a tape recorder and pressed record.

Finn glanced at the taper recorder then back at the princess.

He took a deep breath and said "My name is Finn Merten and I should be 14 but then again that crown did so some _really_ odd things to me so I don't know my real age… I can barely remember waking up in a snowy field with that crystal next to me and a strange crystal necklace, much like those on my nightstand but smaller. My memory gets clearer after I woke up. I remember trying my best to help those indeed but since I didn't know this land very well, I couldn't do much…"

He pause to breathe a little then continued

"I remember getting more and more curious about the crown. It was always so cold to the touch and it had an eerie feel to it. One day I stopped to get a drink from a river and I jokingly put it on. That's when things start going downhill, the crown started to whisper to me. Whisper things like I was a special child and I am the Prince of Ice and snow. It convinced me to take of the necklace and open up my mind to it… There… there was a lot of pain in my head… when I did that… and that's as much as I remember…"

"…the crown.. It's a dangerous magical object. It possesses the mind of whoever wears it.." She mumbled and gave the kid a pat on the back. "You've been through a lot."

Finn nodded and sat back in his bed.

"Yea, I have… it's over now…" He said "Someone need to destroy of hide that crown so no one will wear it."

"…I have it in my lab, locked away for now… We can seal it later, when you…" She paused and looked at her arm. "We recover a bit. Sounds fair?"

Finn nodded again and closed his eyes.

"I do feel like taking a nap…" He said, enjoying the crystals' warmth and glow. "G-give me a day to rest and I think I'll be fine…"

"alright kiddo.." she said, giving him a pat on the head. "rest well, prince Finn.."

Finn smiled a little and softly said

"I'm no prince… Just a boy…" then he fell into a blissful sleep.

He was just so glad that this was all over.

* * *

**Stay tuned, maybe there will be one more chapter! Maybe maybe not, either way... this story is now complete!**


	23. Announcement

Hello there my readers!

I come to give you some good news~!

There is going to be a sequel to this story!

However, it's going to be a separate story.

So keep an eye on my account!

Chow!


	24. Announcement 2

Hey everybody what's following Struck Cold: Story of the Ice Prince!

You should know that a squeal is out!

It's called, Struck Cold: Return of the Ice Prince!

Go read and follow those one!


End file.
